I Am Yours Special Arcs & Finale
by Solasta15
Summary: This is where the Special Arcs from the series are, and I am going to update more. I decided to post the links of Sayomi's outfits and other pictures I included in the series here. This is also the place where the finale (future) chapter will take place, but I have to wait on Kagami to update more to see what I'm going to do with the rest of "I Am Your Queen".
1. SAI

It's been a year and a half...since the war between humans and vampires and...eight years and a half since the world ended.

After becoming official Queen, I made comfortable negotiations with humans and vampires to coexist.

By doing so, humans who are willing to donate blood to hospitals may have the right to do that and vampires who choose to drink from animals are allowed as well.

Most vampires stayed within the army while others became civilians and I allowed for children to be born since some wanted a family.

Setting children free put a smile on my face. Each one either told me thank you too many times to count or said they were in my debt to which I denied.

I set up a large orphanage for children to be adopted in Shinjuku, making sure-twice-no organization was secretly being built behind this.

Ever since then, I ordered Mikaela to attend school with Yuichiro and the others because he needed to get out more instead of being around me.

As for Krul, her punishment for declaring war on humans is to serve as a underling progenitor.

Surprisingly, Bathory and Crowley still hang around me. Shockingly, even they and Urd Gealas agree with my negotiations with the humans.

Lest Karr, not so much, but he is under my order, so he couldn't do much about it.

Sitting on my throne, I lean my head back on the red cushion with a obvious daze in my eyes.

'It's hard to believe I'm actually the Queen of the vampires and not just in Japan, but everywhere. *Sigh* I'm bored. I want entertainment.'

"My Queen, is something bothering you?" I heard Crowley question.

I looked forward to see him and Bathory, standing there as if to serve my every need..which they kinda do.

"I'm...bored. I want entertainment," I said and looked to my right to see the glass piano my mother used to play.

"I'll be glad to give you entertainment, my Queen~," Bathory said sweetly, so sweet that it was sickening.

My gaze turned to him in a glare, "Don't even think about laying a hand on me-"

My eyes widened and I stood up, getting a great idea in mind while slowly smiling.

"I know! I'll go to Second Shibuya high school and be a assistant teacher! Can I pull it off since I already look grown up?" I said excited, then asked myself, looking down at myself.

"If I may ask, what is your purpose there?" Bathory questioned me with a curious expression.

"...I want to go see my friends and...*Blush* Yu and Mika, too," I said, slightly regretting sending Mika to school.

"Hmm~? If I recall correctly, my Queen, didn't you send Mika to school to be more open with others and receive knowledge~?" Bathory questioned me with a smirk.

I frowned, "I know that. I wish to check on how he's managing and how they're doing."

With that being said, I made my long sleeved, red and and black dress turn into a cream, long sleeved, button-up top, a black knee length skirt with a split stopping on my right high thigh and black pumps.

Approaching Crowley, I stared him in the eyes with a serious expression and held him by the shoulders.

"Can I trust you to look after Sanguinem?"

"What do I get in return?" he asked with a 'innocent' closed eyed smile.

An irk mark formed in my left cheek, "*Sigh* I suppose...it's equivalent exchange. In return, you can have some of my blood."

"Aww, Queen Sayomi! Why can't I watch over Sanguinem in exchange for some of your blood?" Bathory complained.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "One, I don't trust you. Two...you'd take more than I'd offer," I said and walked pass the two.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After sneaking into the entrance, I smirked at the thought of who's classroom I'm attending.

'They're going to be so surprised and shocked when they see me...especially the teacher.'

Coming upon the classroom I wanted to visit, I lightly knocked on the wooden part of the door and patiently waited for the teacher.

Hearing talking stop and shoes approaching the door, it slid open to show a uninterested violet eyed male.

When he looked me over, his eyes widened and I smiled.

"Hello, Mister Ichinose. My name is Sayomi Kiiro. I'm an assistant teacher. May I help and observe your class?"

Guren glanced back into the classroom before looking back at me, "Just don't cause any problems."

Nodding in agreement, I walked pass him into the classroom and smiled at the class, noticing male students blushing and female students staring at me in awe at my beauty.

"Class, this is Sayomi Kiiro. She's an assistant teacher," Guren used my white lie, obviously annoyed.

"It's nice to meet you all. If there's anything you wish to ask me, please, ask away," I said with a genuine smile and leaning against the first window's sill.

A familiar student with raven hair raised his hand and I nodded for him to talk.

"Did it hurt..when you fell from Heaven?" he asked me with a smirk.

I inwardly smirked, "No. How could it hurt when I'm an angel with wings? Despite being a fallen one."

The class 'ouuu'ed at my response and Yu's slight shocked expression.

"Any questions you have for Miss Kiiro can wait after class now," Guren said with an irk mark on his left cheek as the class groaned.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

As soon as class ended and lunch started, I immediately assumed I came during second period.

Smiling as the class scrambled out thr class, I wondered about something, 'Is school really that bad? Well..I guess to those who have horrible teachers..'

(She has a point, but I'd take Guren to be any one of my teachers if I could.)

Feeling someone glomp me, I opened my eyes and looked down at a happy, beaming Yoichi.

"Hello, Yoichi. It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

He let go of me, "Yeah, it has."

"It's nice to see you again, Sayo. I thought we would never see you again and you'd leave us behind to go sit on your mighty throne," Shinoa said dramatically.

Laughing at her act, we hugged each other, 'I see she still hasn't changed one bit.'

"I would never abandon nor forget about the people who I've befriended and taught me how to be human."

"You make it sound like you're not from this world at all," said Mikaela.

My eyes beamed, "Mika! Just the person I wanted to see! How's school? Are you liking it?"

 _*Silence*_

Mikaela sweat dropped, "You came all the way here just to ask me that?"

"Oh, no, no. I also came to see my friends, but I just wanted to know how are you?..*Frown* No one's bullying you, are they? If they are, so help me God, I will-"

"N-no, he's fitting in, Sayomi," Yu said with a nervous smile.

My nice smile came back, "Okay, I'm glad to hear that. Shiho, how's Mirai?"

He blinked at me in surprise, "...What?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to use your first name since we're friends. Anyway, does the hospital care I provide for her do well?"

"Yeah, she awoke last month and is doing much better. Th-thanks for that," he said, looking away.

"Aww, a certain someone's embarrassed!" Shinoa teased, poking Shiho's left side.

"As for you, Yuichiro, are you liking school so far?" I asked with a closed eyed smile.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why...why do I feel as if you're asking me that in a threatening way?"

Dark aura surrounded me, "Because I am. Mister Ichinose said, "Yu has been rude in class and is refusing to participate in activities." Is there a problem, Yuichiro? I'll help you fix it."

He sweat dropped and took a couple steps back as Mitsuba and Shinoa chuckled at him.

My dark aura disappeared and I opened my eyes, smiling again, "Of course, that was when you first transferred to Second Shibuya. That's why I'm asking now."

"...O..oh...um, school's..fine, I guess," he said and turned to glare at a shrugging Guren.

"She's kinda responsible for you, so I told her," he responded.

"Well, since everyone and everything seems alright here. I'll go finish my tasks in Sanguinem," I said and walked pass the group.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Yu asked me, gently grabbing my right hand with his left.

I turned around, "I apologize, but I can't. I left Sanguinem under Crowley's watch and I don't want to see my good fortune turn to World War III when I get back."

Yuichiro let me go and nodded his head, "That's understandable. Alright, but come visit often."

"I will," I said and walked towards the window. "It's best if I go out the window," I said and lifted it up.

"Why?" Yoichi questioned.

I sat on the sill of the window, "Because I, uh...I kinda trespassed," I said and fell back.

Though startling, falling from the third floor wasn't scary. As this happened, I heard yells and spread my wings.

Flying back to Sanguinem was no problem, yet...it does become one when the Hiragi's and Moon Company keeps a close eye on you.

I flew up towards the clouds where no one could see...no one, but satellites and drones, though today-I saw none.

 _~20 MIN Time Skip~_

Setting down in front of the entrance to Sanguinem, I put my wings back in place and quickly ran to where the throne room was.

'Please, let everything be normal,' I thought, approaching and pushing open the velvet double doors.

"Ah, there she is," said a smiling Crowley.

I lifted my right eyebrow and saw a familiar figure, Urd Gealas.

He turned towards me while I inwardly cleared my throat and softened my gaze, gently smiling.

"King Gealas, what brings you here?"

"Queen Sayomi-"

A irk mark appeared on the back of my head as I made a closed eyed smile, "I prefer just Sayomi or Sayo, your highness."

"My apologies. Sayomi, a vampire has been running around in Russia on humans. He is in captivity now of a Moscow prison. What shall be done?"

I blinked my eyes twice in confusion, "You...you don't want to handle that? I mean..it is part of your country..."

"I know that. You're the Queen of Queens. How I handle it without your consent may involve punishment or being degraded of my title. That's why I come to you for advice."

I crossed my arms, thinking, "...Bring him to me in three days. I'll simply deal with him myself."

"Yes, my Qu-Sayomi," he said and bowed before passing me by.

 _"Krasivaya i ocharovatel'naya koroleva vy..."_ he spoke as he passed by me.

("A beautiful and charming Queen you are...")

I wasn't too good with Russian except the basics, so I deciphered and separated the words to understand what he meant.

By the time I figured out what he said as my cheeks turned pink, Gealas had already left.

I stomped my right foot in irritation, then looked up to see a smiling Crowley.

"What are you looking at?"

"A beautiful and charming Queen, of course."

The pink in my cheeks turned red, "Sh-shut it, you!"

(The reason he knows what Gealas said is because one, his intense hearing and two, Crowley used to be a Crusader. The Crusaders fought the Russian Orthodox Church, meaning he picked up some Russian and could understand what Gealas said. And yes, I put this together and Googled some info.)

"Did you forget about our deal?" he questioned me, walking down the few steps of stairs towards me.

"No, I haven't. I'll go get a glass for you to drink out o-!"

He was in front of me immediately, "I'd prefer physically."

I scoffed, coming back to senses, "Fine, but hurry up," I said, removing my hair from my right shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Crowley's hands wrapped around my waist, and I rested my hands on his chest.

I softly bit my bottom lip, 'Damn, how was I so oblivious to how wide and ripped his chest was back then? Wait, what...am I thinking?!'

He chuckled at the light red on my cheeks as he lowered his head to the crook of my right neck and licked it.

I lightly punched his chest with my left fist, "Hey, just bite and drink, nothing more."

"Whatever her majesty wishes," he spoke before slowly sinking his teeth in my neck.

I arched my back out of pain, accidentally pressing my breasts against him.

My cheeks darkened, 'That was an accident and we both know it!' I thought while he chuckled.

As my blood was being sucked from my neck, I refrained from making any type of noise that would please him.

A gasp escaped my lips as he grinded against me and I tried to keep in all the...sounds...but I failed miserably.

"C-Crowley, mn..y-you're in big trouble-! Ngh-ahh!...after th-this...Haah, ah.."

"What is this~? The Queen being intimate with another progenitor~?"

Immediately, my eyes shot open and I pushed Crowley off me as he skidded across the floor.

"DROP DEAD!" I yelled at him, then turned to the annoying seventh progenitor, "You, speak to anyone about this and I'll make sure to rip out your heart."

"Only if I get to see that amusing expression on your face~," he mused.

"GO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE, A$$HOLE!" I yelled and stumped out of the throne room.

 _~Later that night~_

I slipped into a white, shoulder-less blouse, black skinny jeans, and no shoes.

I laid in my red velvet king sized bed on my stomach, reading some stories of The One Thousand Arabian Nights.

'The title kinda reminds me of The Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights. Hmm, if I had more information on them, I could probably tell if this book is where they derived their name from. *Sigh* Know what, whatever. The war is over. There's no need to go search and start another. '

-Knock knock knock-

"State your name and business," I demanded from the vampire on the other side of my golden double doors.

I rolled my eyes, 'This royalty and etiquette talk can be such a royal pain, though respect will take you to greater places.'

"It's me, Mikaela, my Queen," said his slight monotone voice, though I knew he was happy to be back with me.

"Come in, Mikaela," I said and sat up, closing my book and set it on the right goldish red nightstand of my bed.

Mika entered the room and I smiled at, sitting on the edge of my bed, but I got up to approach him.

"How was school?"

He sighed, "Exhausting. Yu made me join a club and we went out with those hu-...I mean, friends of his to get ice cream."

"Ou, how nice! What club did he make you join?" I asked, curious about the new high school student's life.

"Art club. It's a miracle that I have skills in that," he said and stared at me, "That's why I'm home at 7 PM."

"That's okay. I know you can handle yourself. Maybe I should rent you out a apartment, so you don't have to walk such a far dista-"

"No! I-I mean...no, I want to stay here, with you. I am your personal guardian after all," he said and pat my head lightly with his left palm.

I smiled at him, "It's your life, so I'll let you decide. Thank you...because if you left me...I'd be lonely."

With that being said, I leaned my forehead against his and grinned, loosening up more with Mika.

Mika smiled at me as well...but that lasted for a few seconds because he glanced to the right crook of my neck that had two punctures.

Grabbing me by my shoulders, he leaned off my forehead and frowned will a waver of possessiveness in his blue, cat-like eyes.

"Who did this to you," he demanded from me.

I pulled away from him, backing up and looking away with shame, "Don't worry about who. I'm fine."

Mika took a few steps towards me and made me look at him by pulling my chin with his right index finger and thumb.

"Yes, it does. Who bit you?" he said and questioned in a strangely calm and collected voice.

"I let that vampire do this to me because he did something for me in exchange for my blood. Everything seems fine in Sanguinem, and I'm fine, too."

Mika sighed and stayed silent for a while, "...Come here. You're still bleeding a little."

Hesitantly, due to his calm tone, I took two steps towards him and looked down at the ground.

"Look at me.." he said and I did.

His arms wrapped around me in a warming embrace and he pulled me closer to him.

(Que Latch by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith!)

Mika nuzzled his head into the punctured area and licked the bite marks, instantly making them heal.

'Mika has already had blood from me two times now, yet he still finds it wrong and bothersome of him to ask me for it. I know he wasn't so hesitant with Krul, but...why me?'

His teeth sunk into the spot below the previous punctures, drinking more blood than I expected him to, though I had no problem with it.

"Drink as much as you like, Mika. There's no need to be ashamed when you ask for my blood. I'll be available for you whenever you're in need; whether it's for blood, for a hug, for attention or love. Anything. I'll give it to you."

He pulled away as he stared down at me, "Anything?"

I smiled at him, "Anything."

"Then..." he looked down, and back up, "I need you right now."

Suddenly, he lifted me in his arms and walked to my bed, laying me down.

"*Blush* M-Mikaela?"

"Shhh...I won't do anything you won't like. I've been holding back this overwhelming feeling ever since I first saw you in Shinjuku.."

My eyes widened before softening and wrapping my arms around his neck, "Who knew there was such a side to you..."

Passionately, he kissed my lips and I did the same. Both of us closed our eyes, getting lost on the other's lips.

He pulls away from me, eyes greedily tracing down from my red cheeks to my sides.

Cushioning my sides with his hands, I craned my neck upwards for him to lick and lightly nibble on my sweet spots.

'No matter who it is and what they are...no one can drink my blood better than Mika can.'

Feeling his cold hand go up my blouse, I squeaked once he attempted to unhook my brazier.

Red displays itself on my cheeks as he pushed away from me, "M-Mikaela, wh-..why..."

He looked away, "...Apologies for my indecency..my Queen. I got..carried away," he spoke formally again.

I let my left hand rest on his right, "Like I said, there's no need for formality. We've known each other for a long time now.."

Mikaela hesitantly looked back to me before nodding. I sighed at his remote answer and pulled him towards me.

Embracing him with my right arm, I rubbed the top of his hair with my left hand.

"...You're so adorably handsome, Mikaela. It's beyond my understanding of how you think of yourself as a monster," I told him quietly, inhaling his scent.

He almost became comfortable in my embrace, but stiffened within a few seconds, "...A human has entered Sanguinem."

My eyes widened, "What?"

I let go of him, "It's...Yu."

Jumping off my bed, I ran threw my double doors, not bothering to put on any shoes.

'What is he doing here?! Yes, the war's over. Yes, any vampire who forcefully drinks from a human will be dealt with by me personally. Yes, most vampires follow my rules and jurisdiction. But I still find it unsafe for a human to walk alone in a vampire city without any trusting vampire.'

Catching a whiff of Yu's scent, I turned different corners and took shortcuts to get to where he was faster.

Up ahead, I saw Yu walking with...Bathory?!

Rage filled my body as my eyes probably turned red and insane looking, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

A fiery red snake came from Himezuru-sa once I summoned her, heading towards Bathory.

"Oh, my. The Queen seems upset~," he said and jumped out of the way.

The snake surrounded Yu to protect him as I made my way towards him. Once I was in close distance, the snake burned into thin air and I put Himezuru-sa back in my right hand.

Hugging Yu for a quick moment, I pulled away, "Are you okay? You're not hurt? Why are you here? You could be attacked by those who don't agree with my terms!"

"Calm down, Sayomi. I'm fine. I'm here to visit you. Ferid just showed me the way through here, and if anyone got jumpy, I still have Asuramaru to protect me."

Looking at the katana that's strapped to the right side of his waist, then to Bathory, and back to Yu, I sighed.

"Stay with me or Mika at all times. I still don't trust him," I whispered to Yu, glancing at Bathory.

He smiled idiotically, "Whatever Queen Sayomi wishes."

I frowned and turned around, "You're dismissed, Bathory. Yu, follow me."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

"Whoooaah! You live in a big palace!" Yu said, looking around as we walked down the halls of my 'home'.

"Do you like it?" I asked, then giggled at his childish behavior.

"Like it?! I love it! Hey, where's Mika?" he said excitedly, then realized his friend wasn't around.

"Right here," Mika said behind me, making me jolt a little.

"For some odd reason, I think you like intentionally doing that," Yu said with a sweat drop.

"I agree," I said and stepped to the side, so I can see him. "Yu, what reason you came here for?"

"Like I said, to see you, my seraph."

My face turned red, "*Frown*...That's not a specific reason. I don't want you down here."

He sighed, "You act as if I can't take care of myself, Sayo."

Sighing, I walked pass him and to the last double doors at the end of the hallway, opening the double doors to my bedroom.

I noticed Yu looking up at the ceiling in awe, "Wow...a gold and ruby red chandelier. What's with the mirror?"

"I don't know. Crowley said 'it would come in handy if I ever had _special_ company', whatever that means."

(She can be oblivious sometimes.)

Getting my book again, I sat on the edge of my bed as Yu sat in a nearby golden chair that goes with another chair and a golden table.

Mika sat in a white sofa that had another next to it, one was across from it, and the last was parallel to it. A glass table was in the middle.

"Sayo, you give all the orders around here, right?" Yu asked me.

I nodded, turning to the next page in the book, "That's right."

"Even Mika?"

"I don't ask Mika to do much." I looked up to him with a smile, "All he has to do, is be by my side and be cute."

Mika's eyes widened and he looked away from me, "I'm not...cute."

I closed my book and set it aside, making sure to remember what page I left off.

I put my hands on my pink cheeks and squirmed, "Aww, Mika is so _kawaii~._ When he gets embarrassed, I can't help, but to adore him more~."

"Hey, I'm cute, too!" Yu whined.

I turned to Yu, "Of course, of course! Yu-kun is so _moe~_! That idiocy of his can be very charming!"

"Hahaha-*gasp* Hey!"

Giggling at his late reaction, I fell back on my bed, holding my shaking stomach, 'I swear, these two can be adorable when they want to be.'

Feeling weight over me, I opened my eyes to see Yu staring down at me with a smirk.

"Give me a order..my Queen," he said seductively.

Stopping my giggling, I crawled backwards, "Umm...Mika, a little help here."

I came into contact with a back, then looked up to see Mika staring down at me with a ghostly smirk.

"Yes, my Queen," he spoke and started kissing the right side of my neck.

My eyes widened, "Hey! That is not what I meant! Don't help Yu-!"

Unexpectedly, I felt Yu's hands massaging my hips as Mika's did the same to my sides, making me moan.

"Let's pleasure and entertain the Queen, shall we, Mika?"

"Gladly," he growled against my neck, sending shivers down my body.

Yu's lips pressed against mine, and I relaxed in the kiss. I decided to not protest.

Mika pulled me up into his lap by my sides since I was a little far down. Yu wrapped my legs around his waist.

Yu slipped his tongue passed my lips once I parted them a bit, quieting down my moans, while Mika grinded against me.

My body felt like it was on fire. 'Oh..goodness...Th-this is just...too much...hotness..'

Feeling one of Mika's hands going up my shirt again, I shivered at how cold his hands are. Yu pulled away from my lips, sucked and nip in the left crook of my neck, then Mika licked my right ear.

"Haah...Yu..ahh...Mika..."

"That's what I wanted to hear.." Yu said lowly, his husky breath fanning over my right ear.

"I didn't know you could be so easily turned on, my Queen.." Mika whispered in my left ear.

"Ready for round two?" they asked in unison.

At hearing that, my body turned scarlet and I fell to the right on to my bed from fainting as my wisp of a soul floated away from my body.

'Goodbye, world...' I thought dramatically.

"We'll take that as a no," they said again.

(*Sighs dreamily* I like twins, don't you, reader-chan/kun? They're the same, yet so different...)


	2. SAII

(Lots of OC-ness!)

Since the day I was born, I was to love and protect my soulmate.

That went for every seraph.

There were not so many in this changing and eccentric world, so I doubted I'd be able to find him.

It is said when you know your soulmate is near, you have a fuzzy feeling and a voice you've never heard speaks in your mind.

That voice is our seraphs.

Seraphs can be identified almost immediately by their beauty and how cunning their voice can enchant others...like mine.

After the war between humans and vampires distinguished many years ago, the world went back to normal. Humans and vampires have coexist thanks to the First Second Female Progenitor. I'd like to meet her someday and thank her...

As I walked to my high school, Second Shibuya, I stared up at the blue sky in wonder, thinking about how it looked when the world ended.

I sighed, 'I wonder who was the block head that began it in the first place. I mean, if he or she would've just talked with humans and they're actions, that wouldn't have happened. It's called logic and reason.'

"Hey, wait up, Sayomi!" I heard a familiar feminine voice.

I stopped and waited a few seconds, then turned to my left to see my friend, Shinoa Hiragi.

"Good morning, Shinoa," I said with my best smile.

"And a good morning to you, too. Ready for school?"

I nodded with a closed eyed smile, "Let's go!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

When we entered the school gates, we were greeted by our last friend of the girl group, Mitsuba Sangu.

"'Morning, you two," she said with a straight face.

"Not a good one, is it?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, everyone keeps talking their heads off about these two Hyakuya brothers. They're transfer students," she explained and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, really? If people keep talking, then they must be all that," Shinoa said with a contemplative expression.

"I, for one, don't really care. As long as they don't cause trouble for us, we're fine," I said with closed eyes.

"Agreed. Let's go in already," Mitsuba said and walked ahead of us.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We entered our classroom to see a few students and took our seats in the second column and fourth row near the window.

I sat in the middle as Shinoa sat in front of me and Mitsuba sat behind me. I turned in my seat as if I was about to get up, but I didn't, as Shinoa turned a bit our way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you because you were absent yesterday, but we have a new teacher, Sayomi," Shinoa informed.

"Hm? What happened to your older adopted brother, Mister Shinya Hiragi?" I asked with a sad frown.

"He's been transferred to be a guidance counselor. I have no idea whose our new teacher," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's too bad. He's such a hottie, too," Mitsuba said with poked out lips.

"When you say that about my brother, I can't help, but smile, Mitsuba. Do you like Shinya?" She asked with a sly smile.

Mitsuba's face turned red, "Do you want to get a beat down?!"

I chuckled at the situation, "Calm down, you two."

The bell rung, signaling classes around the school are beginning.

Everyone took their seats as the door to the classroom opened.

A man with messy black hair, purple irises, good build, wearing a white, button-up, long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes walked in.

He set his folder on the table and looked up, "Before any of you open your little face holes, I'll introduce myself. I'm Guren Ichinose, feel free to call me either one. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year and I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't get the principal involved. Got that?"

The students and I nodded, some surprised, some shocked, and some bewildered. I was all three.

I stared at him in disbelief, 'Mister Ichinose is very different from Mister Shinya...'

"Also, since this is E.L.A, I'll let you study whatever literature you want. Now, I'll introduce two transfer students. You can come in now."

The door opened again and in came...the most two handsome boys around my age I've ever seen.

The first was has pale blond hair similar to the color beige, clear blue cat-like eyes, and pale skin.

The second has black hair similar to the night sky, sharp green irises, and not so pale skin.

The girls in our class were nearly drooling at them and almost falling out their chairs. Now I found them attractive, but sheesh...

"Go on, introduce yourselves," Mister Ichinose said.

The blond raised his right hand to his chest, "I'm Mikaela Shindo, but I was raised in a certain orphanage where we considered everyone family with the same last name along with my half brother, so it's Hyakuya. It's nice to meet you all," he said with a gentle smile.

The black haired one frowned a little, "Yuichiro Amane. Same here, it's Hyakuya," he introduced shortly.

"Any questions, class?"

A girl spoke up, "Yeah, um...are you both single?"

"We're seraphs, so we're unsure," Mikaela spoke politely.

Some of the girls groaned quietly. Everyone knew what soulmates meant when it came to seraphs.

Seraphs must be with their mate.

Shinoa turned around and smirked at me. She and Mitsuba knew I was a seraph, but promised to not tell anyone.

Mister Ichinose sat in his swivel chair, "Okay, go sit wherever you two want. Class, do what you like for today, just don't disturb my sleep."

When he put his head on his arms for support and went asleep immediately, I looked back to Mikaela and Yuichiro.

Our eyes made contact.

A warm and settling feeling settled upon my chest as my heartbeat began to beat faster.

Just from staring, I almost lost composure, but I held myself together as I looked down at my E.L.A textbook.

You're close...close to the ones you love and hold dear.

'That voice...It can't be possible. This is just a dream...no, it's not. This is reality. Will they know that I'm their soulmate? Or do they already know? I've never heard of one having two before. Is that good?'

Feeling presences on my left and right, I glanced to my right to see Mikaela had sat in the empty seat, then glanced to my left to see Yuichiro had done the same.

Shinoa turned and Mitsuba moved her desk a bit, so she could face us and talk-the same thing the class is doing, talking to their friends.

Shinoa grinned, "Sooo...how's life?"

I frowned at her, "It's not funny, Shinoa. You know exactly 'how's life' going for me right now."

"Ohh~? Well, let's talk about something else, like...seraphs," Mitsuba said, poking my right cheek with a wide grin.

"Please...stop the torture," I quietly begged and faked my tears coming down my cheeks.

"Hey, you," a voice said on my left.

I stopped my fake tears, looked up to green irises and lightly blushed, "Y-yes?"

"What's your name?"

"M-my name is Sayomi Kiiro. I-it's nice to meet y-you, Hyakuya."

"No formalities, just call me Yu," he said and pulled his chair up to my desk.

"Oh, my, bold and beautiful~," Shinoa whispered, wiggling her eyebrows at me to which my blush became clearer.

"So...hold on a sec. Hey, Mika! Don't just sit there, come over here!" Yu shouted at Mikaela.

He turned away from reading a book and frowned at him, "*Sigh* Fine."

Mikaela moved his chair to right side of my desk, then looked to me after sitting down with a genuine smile.

"I apologize for his approach. As you know, I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, it's an honor to meet you. And you?"

Now my blush was clear as day, "I-I'm Sayomi Kiiro."

"Oh, okay. It's an honor to meet her. Hey, Mitsuba, how about we do the honors of leaving and let nature take its seraphic course?" Shinoa mocked, then asked her.

"I'm with you on that," she said and stood up as did Shinoa.

"W-wait! Are you two leaving me?!"

"Uh, duh. We've been waiting for this day since you told us your 'secret'," Mitsuba said, bending with both middle and index fingers at me.

"Anyway, it's been nice meeting you two, Yuichiro, Mikaela," said Shinoa as they exit the classroom.

There was silence in my area of the room and I twitched sometimes. Seconds later, and I began trembling.

Feeling hands on my shoulders, I succumbed to the warmth and gentleness they had to offer as I looked up at the two.

"You're okay. We won't hurt you," Yu told me.

"I-I know. Um, I never heard of a seraph..having two..."

"Soulmates? *Chuckle* We didn't either. It's alright, you're not the only one who's confused," Mikaela said reassuringly.

"...Damn, you smell nice..." Yu suddenly said.

I blushed again, 'He can smell me?! Hn, I shouldn't be surprised. Seraphs have ten times better the five senses...'

Feeling a hand cup and stroke my right cheek, I turned to Mikaela with eyes full of bewilderment.

"Your face just looked so soft and smooth that I couldn't resist. Sorry about that," he apologized.

"O-oh, no, it's fine."

"Hmm...it makes me wonder how she tastes..." Yu said and slowly licked his lips at me.

I'll be honest...that turned me on, but also kinda scared me, "Wh-what?"

"Yu...now is not the time," Mikaela said in a warning tone.

The bell rung, signaling that first classes are finished and it's time to second classes.

"Um, I gotta go! See you two later!" I said, grabbed my bag and textbook, and ran out the classroom.

 _~Time Skip to lunch~_

There's a few more things I didn't mention about seraphs.

When it comes to seraphs' soulmates, they're really passionate and affectionate about showing their love towards them...mainly, the males.

Seraphs may be what they are, but we're also human despite having special powers.

Since seraphs are low on population, you can say they're trying to get our birth rate close to how many vampires are on the earth.

Think of a this as a wolf situation. Alpha male and the alpha female or luna are head of the pack. Loners or vampires are the omegas. Lastly, humans are humans, but have the largest population.

Currently, I was sitting at a lunch table outside with Shinoa and Mitsuba in front of me.

Yoichi Saotome and Shiho Kimizuki, classmates of ours from Latin and history class, decided to join us.

"You know, I can't help, but feel as if we all met before," Yoichi suddenly spoke up.

"Perhaps in another life?" Shinoa asked and I nodded.

"Maybe in a world where it ended and it went something like the anime Clannad and Clannad ~ After Story?" Mitsuba suggested.

"For some reason, I highly doubt the anime part," Kimizuki said, a sweat drop evident on his right temple.

"Who knows. Anyway, what happened in first period with Yuichiro and Mikaela-speak of the angels..." Mitsuba said with wide eyes.

"Hi, Shinoa, Mitsuba...Sayomi," Mikaela greeted the two normally, but said mine specifically.

I turned my head to the right with a blank face and mouth agape, "...Hi," I replied in a high pitch tone.

"Well? Aren't you gonna introduce us to those two?" Yu questioned, sitting on my right as Mika sat on the left of me.

"U-um, well...th-the brunette is Yoichi Saotome and the pinkette is Shiho Kimizuki," I introduced them nervously.

Yoichi smiled kindly at the two, "It's nice to meet you both...?"

"Yuichiro Hyakuya."

"Mikaela Hyakuya."

"Okay. Wait a minute...why are you trembling, Sayomi? Usually, you're more talkative," Yoichi noticed.

"J-just a little, uh..under pressure. D-don't worry about m-me," I spoke as calmly as I could.

 _*Silence*_

"You three are seraphs, aren't you," Kimizuki figured it out.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mikaela questioned, curious to know.

He adjusted his glasses, "My little sister is a seraph. She found her soulmate at a younger age than I expected and she tends to act like this whenever the boy's around."

"S-so, th-this is normal?" I asked him and the two, who sandwiched me in between.

"Yep," they answered.

I breathed out a sigh and slowly stopped my nervousness, "Thank goodness..."

I began to finish eating the remains of food that was in my bento, which consider of a spring roll, three wantons, and a half eaten omelette.

'It's okay to feel a little anxious around them, but not to have spasms or seizures. That'd be a problem. It's a bit nerve wracking knowing you have more than one soulmate. Maybe I had a ancestor that had the same problem, but she was more confident and determined...'

(Oh, you have no idea...)

"Sayomi, you have soy sauce on your face," Shinoa pointed her chopsticks on the right corner of her mouth.

"I got it," Yu said and...licked the right corner of my mouth.

My whole face turned beet red as he leaned back and hummed at how tasty the sauce was.

I dropped my chopsticks in my bento box as I shadowed my face with my bangs, 'Wh-why did he have to...'

Remembering when he said he wanted to taste me, my whole body turned red.

"...Awkward..." Mitsuba spoke quietly.

The bell rung for the sixth time today.

Quickly packing up my bento box and chopsticks, I grabbed my bag and ran to my next class.

"See you in next class, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki!"

 _-3rd P.O.V-_

"She keeps escaping us..." Mikaela said as he stared at the girl's fading figure.

"That's because she's a fast runner," Kimizuki said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"No, that's because she's never had a boyfriend before," Mitsuba said, spanking him upside the head.

"Boyfriends, Mitsuba, boyfriends. Sayomi was never the type to go on... dates. I mean, she's fragile, delicate, and you have to take it slow with her," Shinoa explained.

"Slow, huh...Can't say that for her running," Yu said.

-Sayomi's P.O.V- ~Tiny Time Skip~

My third class was Latin and I could speak it well due to the seraph withinme.

Seraphs are able to speak ancient languages such as Latin, Italian, Spanish, French, Arabic and many more.

As I took down notes that I didn't know about Latin, my mind kept going back to the Hyakuya brothers.

'Yuichiro and Mikaela seem to be overprotective. Though they're half brothers, the two are different in their own way. Mikaela is nice and easy while Yu is daring and sly. Honestly, they're interesting...so interesting that I want them to-!'

A wave of heat just flew over my body and I quietly exhaled. My cheeks became warm and my heartbeat raced in my ears.

'What was that just now?! I suddenly had this...yearn to be with them, for them to touch me and...love me. I have to stay focused, now's not the time to be daydreaming.'

 _-Different P.O.V-_

As mathematics proceeded, I blocked out the teacher's voice and looked outside the window.

A small smile etched on my lips, 'It's happening already? *Chuckle* How lewd, Sayomi. A wolf in sheep's clothing is what you are...'

 _-Different P.O.V-_

After feeling that burning sensation in my body, I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep a straight mind.

The words in the science textbook no longer made sense to me as I thought about her.

'Thinking about us, huh? I'm thinking about you, too. I see she can't keep her longings to herself...We'll just have to fix that after school,' I thought and unnoticeably licked my lips.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V- ~Small Time Skip~_

My last class, which is advanced art, for today was at the middle ending.

I drew a picture of a dream I had.

It was midnight. The sky was dark purple mixed with dark blue.

Stars shined brightly in the sky and the moon was a red crescent.

On land was a field of cherry blossom trees and tall green grass.

In the midst of the field, you could see a girl in a kimono riding a large white kitsune with gold eyes.

I didn't know what the dream meant, but I thought it was absolutely beautiful based on the scenary.

'And done!' I thought, drawing the last curvy diamond that seemed right for that area, which was a star.

Fifteen minutes or so passed and the bell rung as Miss Hanayori came to check on my masterpiece.

She gawked at it in awe, "This is...not beautiful...but splendidly dashing, Sayomi. Where did you see it?"

"It's a dream I had. I'm not sure what it's supposed to symbolize," I said, cleaning up my area.

"It's amazing what dreams and imagination can do. *Sigh* I wish Guren had that mindset again, like Kureto's. Then again..."

I turned off the knobs to the sink, "Hm? Did you say something, Miss Hanayori?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

"Oh, nothing. I'll get it show cased within a few days. Anyway, have a good day, Sayomi!" She said and waved.

"Thanks and you, too, Miss Hanayori," I said and returned the gesture.

'Miss Hanayori is so nice...so nice that I think she's capable of being my mother.'

About my mother and father, I moved out of their home and into my own once I turned seventeen since I was grown enough.

My Mother, Sayoko, refused and tried to forbid me from doing so, but my Father, Ryota, told her 'to let me go'. Those four words were enough to make her lay in her bed and cry a whole day.

I got out the school after changing my indoor shoes to my outdoor shoes, 'Seriously, how can one cry for a whole day without eating?'

When I got outside the school's entrance/exit gates, I looked both ways to not see Shinoa nor Mitsuba.

"Wait, we walk home together every Friday. Did they have club activities today and forgot to inform me?" I asked myself.

"Actually, no," a voice said behind me.

I gasped and turned around to come face to face with none other than Mikaela and Yuichiro Hyakuya.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?"

Yu crossed his arms behind his head, "Shinoa and Mitsuba went home without you."

"We were hoping we could walk you home," Mikaela said with a closed eyed smile.

I tugged my bag closer, "Um, uh..okay. I don't see why you both shouldn't. Let's g-"

"Let me carry that for you," Mikaela said, taking my bag into his left hand.

"Th-thank you..." I said and walked ahead of the two, but not too much to make it seem like I didn't want to be bothered or anything.

 _*Silence*_

'It's so quiet now. The only thing that breaks it is if a car or two passes by and some birds chirping. What do I say? What do I do?'

"Yu, Mikaela-"

"You can call me Mika if you'd like," he interrupted.

"Okay, Yu, Mika, how long have you two been brothers?"

"Hnn, since we were eight years old," answered Yu, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I have two cousins that are like siblings. Their names are Ashera and Krul. *Giggle* Weird names, right?"

"Yeah...I suppose so," Mikaela said as if he was in thought.

"Mika, you alright?" Yu asked his brother, concern in his eyes.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Sayomi's giggle put me in a trance. It was cute. You should giggle more."

I walked backwards with a smile, "Welllll, if you say something funny, I might just do that..."

Mika looked back and forth between Yu and I. Before we knew it, he raised his right hand.

"Lose your demon," he said and slapped Yu's forehead.

"Hey! What was that fo-"

My giggling cut him off and soon, my giggles turned into laughter as I stopped in my footsteps.

"Your laughter, it's enticing..." Mika mumbled, but it was audible enough for me to hear.

"Just like you," Yu added as he moved a strand of my hair that was out of place behind my left ear.

I blushed lightly, "Thanks..."

We continued the walk to my house in silence once again, but this time, it wasn't so uncomfortable or unsettling.

'Great, we're back on level one. At least I talked to them without stuttering so much. That means I'm improving my relationship with them. How should I go about this now since we got to know each other more?'

That same wave of heat came back once I imagined an image of Mika holding me in place and Yu untying my sailor shirt's green ribbon.

I shook my head with closed eyes and a red face, constantly making 'mmmnnn' humming sound.

I heard Yu chuckle and I looked behind me to see him smiling at me 'innocently'...which I thought was utter bull crap.

'I mustn't think like that, especially around them!...But a girl has needs without having a boyfriend, y'know? These two just make me involuntarily long for them, yet...I feel as if I'm doing this voluntarily. Why am I resisting them...when I know they're my destiny? Oh, right, I wasn't prepared for this.'

I saw my home in view and glad that I was already near because I couldn't take anymore of this.

As soon as I got in front of the small gate, I took my bag from Mika, rushed into my yard, got my keys out, and unlocked the door.

After opening it, I was about to step inside until another wave of heat spread throughout my body.

'Crap! Ignore it, say 'thank you and see you Monday', then close the door behind you! That's it and that's all!'

I turned slightly, "..Thank you...for walking me home..."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Sayomi?" Mikaela questioned.

"W-...would you like...to come in...for tea and sweets? It's the least I can do."

 _*Silence*_

"...If it's an offer from you..." Mikaela began monotonously.

"Then we'll gladly take it!" Yu said with joy...

As I silently and comically wept due to my weakness.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I was in my kitchen, fixing Japanese honey lemon tea as the water poured from the Keurig. I grabbed a jar of cookies and brownies.

When everything was done, I put three sugar cubes in all three mugs and brought the snacks to the living room.

"Here you go," I said and set the three mugs on the glass table, then slid the jar from under my left arm on to the table.

Yu took a bite out of a brownie, "These taste awesome! When we come over, can you make more?"

I made a closed eyed smile as I sat on my white right angle sectional, "Um, sure. Just notify me and I'll do it. Should we exchange numbers?"

Mika was seated on the right while Yu on the left, "There's no need for that. We can tell each other through our thoughts," Mika informed.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Really? How can we do that?"

"Like this," Yu said and stared at me.

 _'Um, why is he just-'_

 _'I love you.'_

I jumped and placed my right hand on my heart, "Woah, th-that...that felt...I don't know..."

"Good?" Yu finished my sentence, then sipped his tea.

"Yeah. *Chuckle* I've never felt anything like that. It felt like someone kicked me in my heart."

"Well, that wouldn't be good," Mika chuckled out as we did, too.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat or drink your tea?" I questioned him, but didn't let suspicion lace my tone, instead curiosity.

He and Yu stopped chuckling, letting silence fill the air once again.

I scooted closer to him and narrowed my eyes, "Hmm..."

Raising my right hand, I traced his lips and forced my index finger between his lips. I grasped on to something small and sharp...

It was a left fang.

I raised an eyebrow, "I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. So, you're half seraph and half vampire."

He nodded, "Yeah, we've been trying to...keep that a secret from you," Yu answered.

 _*Silence*_

"We're soulmates. We don't keep secrets from each other, right? No matter how painful, horrible or silly the truth is...tell me anyway, so we can work it out, okay?" I said and asked, looking between them.

They seemed shocked, but smiled, "Okay," they replied.

"Now that that's cleared up, um...I kinda...have a secret of my own, too."

"Go on, we won't get mad," Mika told me with a reassuring smile.

I opened my mouth...and white nips of teeth slowly slid out from my top rack of teeth.

They, too, are fangs.

"...My mom's a vampire, my dad's a human and seraph, sooo...yeah."

 _*Silence*_

"Okay, then..." Yu spoke, probably unsure of how to respond to this.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only seraph and vampire out there," Mika said and hugged me.

My slight anxiety returned, but I relaxed in his embrace, 'He feels so warm for a vampire, like a big heating pad...that's cuddly...and hot...'

"Hey, no fair, Mika! You're hogging her to yourself!"

He chuckled, "Then, come and take her away from me."

I heard nothing else after that, but I felt a weight behind me and arms wrap around my waist, pulling me away from Mika.

"She's ours, so you need to share," I heard sulking drip from his tone.

"I know, but you know just as much of how hard it is to resist," Mika replied and pulled me back, making me face Yu.

On the outside, I may have seemed calm with light red cheeks, but on the inside, I was screaming for this to stop before it turned into tug of war.

Yu looked down at me...then smirked, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

I looked up, "Wh-what?"

"That explosion of warmth that spreads throughout your body, that tingling feeling in your chest, the perverse, yet pleasing thoughts...we feel and see those emotions within you," Mika explained, tightening his grip on me.

"W-wait, you got the wrong idea! I didn't mean to-"

Yu pressed his right finger up to my lips, "Shhh, just enjoy it, Sayomi..."

I felt my sailor shirt's green ribbon being untied as lips slowly trailed down the right side of my neck.

I closed my eyes, twitching sometimes at sensitive places they touched. Mika's hands stayed around my waist as Yu's traveled up my sides, kissing down my exposed collarbone.

Feeling fangs pierce my skin, I arched my back and moaned, accidentally making my chest push up where Yu's hands groped my breasts.

"Yuichiro~, Mikaela~," I moaned their names, feeling burning passion, "M-more..."

"Heh, she's finally accepting it," Yu said, concealing my lips in a kiss.

"About time. My patience was wearing thin," Mika whispered in my right ear as he licked the shell.

I felt Yu's hands slide under my skirt and tugged on the top edges of a certain piece of fabric.

I opened my eyes and quickly looked to Yu as he stuck his tongue out, "What? You're tempting~."

"Switch," Mika growled.

"But I'm not-"

In a flash, Mika was in front of me and Yu was behind me.

"I dislike that vampire strength of yours," Yu grumbled as Mika chuckled.

Mika grasped a strand of my hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling its scent before coming closer to my left cheek.

Yu trailed his lips up the right side of my neck before they landed on my right cheek.

"Sayomi, you are ours now...and for eternity," they said in unison.


	3. SAIII

Hearing my alarm clock sound, I fluttered my eyes open and began to slowly sit up, then I stretched after doing that.

Looking to my clock, I saw that it was already 6:30 AM.

I rubbed my face with my hands and blinked a couple times, 'I have to get up, get dressed, and wash my face and brush my teeth. It's my turn to wake up the masters this morning.'

I got up, then slid open my white curtains to let some sunlight in.

"*Hiss* _I vant to drink your vlood.._ Haha, there's no such thing as hot vampires with issues."

(Yes, she's a human in this. She has no special powers whatsoever.)

Going to my closet, I opened the white door by the golden door knob and picked out my best maid uniform, then got undress from my white nightgown.

It's black with a white apron over it, the bow in the back in connected to the apron and is white as well. I slid on black stockings, then tied the black strings to my dark brown ankle length boots. I positioned the white maid's cap on my head after brushing my hair down.

Since I am a maid and had to clean a lot, I put my thin framed glasses on to see small specks of dirt or stains I missed.

Sliding my white gloves on, I turned to my digital clock to see it was already 7:00 AM.

'Alright, time to go wake the masters.'

Walking out my room door, I saw the other servants, being ordered of what today's chores is by the butler, Yoichi.

"Good morning, Miss Sayomi," he greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning to you all. I was just on my way to wake the masters."

A friend of mine and fellow co-worker, Shinoa Hiragi, put her hands on my shoulders, "Brace yourself. Sometimes, Master Yuichirou sleeps without a shirt on."

I chuckled, "Surely, his upper body isn't that flawless to grab your attention, Shinoa."

"I'll go on ahead and prepare there breakfast," said the chef, Shiho Kimizuki.

"I'll see to it that I help Kimizuki with the dishes, then wash the laundry. See you three later," Mitsuba Sangu, another maid and friend, went with Kimizuki.

"Okay. See you two later. Shinoa, help me with planning the events today for the masters. Get going now, Miss Sayo," Yoichi said.

Nodding, I walked out of the servants' corridor and to the main entrance. Walking up the shiny brown staircase, I made different turns to get to their room.

To be honest, I never had a full conversation with my masters. The only time we talked is over the phone when I was hired and when they'd request simple things.

I have seen them before, and I will admit they are hands, successful, young men. In the manor, our ages range from twenty to twenty twenty-two. The masters, Kimizuki, and I are twenty-two. Shinoa is twenty and Mitsuba is twenty-one. Yoichi is twenty-one as well.

My masters, Yuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya, own a large company that helps children find families, or rather, an orphanage.

The Kiiro, Hiragi, Sangu, Kimizuki, and Saotome families own many companies. The Hiragis are the main branch in power, but for some reason, the children of those branches, we servants, decided to work for the sons of the Hyakuya family.

'How nice and sweet of them to do that for children who need proper homes. I admire their kindness.'

Approaching the greenish-blue double doors, I knocked softly.

"Masters, it is time to wake up. May I come in?"

Hearing a yawn and a quiet 'come in', I entered the room, heading towards the curtains where a thin stream of sunlight peaked between the curtains.

Slowly opening the curtains so their eyes could get used to the sunlight, I opened the curtains fully.

"It's a beautiful morning. I'll open the window," I said and lifted the clear window up.

Taking a breath in, I exhaled, smiling at the garden full of many flowers, such as petunias, tulips, hydrangeas, morning glories, peach and cherry blossom trees, and spider liliesx surrounding the white water fountain.

After taking in the view, I turned around only to meet with a bare, well-built, toned chest to which I stopped.

Slowly looking up, my cheeks turned crimson red at seeing one of my masters in only his black boxers. His black hair is messy and his emerald green irises shined in the sunlight, too.

He slowly licked his lips, "..I don't know if that's the scent of the flowers or you...but if it is you, I don't mind eating you up."

The crimson red turned to velvet and spread to my ears, "M-M..M-Master Yuichirou?"

"Yu, for the last time, stop teasing the maids. Your flirting skills are deplorable," Master Mikaela said, getting up.

Fortunately, for my face, he is fully clothed in a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and gray jogging pants.

The two shared the same room, but slept in different beds across from each other. They're like twins in my perspective.

"Miss Sayomi, don't mind him. He's just an idiot. Go on ahead and prepare our clothes while we take a shower."

Master Yuichirou's left hand slid around my waist, "*Smirk* You can join me~...or maybe the two of us~?"

"Um, uh..I, uh..Well, you see..um-" I kept stuttering, becoming embarrassed.

"That's an order, Miss Sayomi," Master Mikaela told me.

("Yes, my lord~.")

My eyes widened, "M-Master Mikaela?!"

He seemed to be confused, then realized what he said and shook his head, "Such a lewd woman. I meant as in getting our clothes ready."

With that said, he slapped Master Yuichiro against his head and dragged him away from me, and outside the hallway.

I held my hands over my beating heart, 'I almost forgot what Mitsuba said, "Master Yuichiro can be a flirt sometimes." I must say...'

I softly bit my bottom lip, "He...kinda turned me..on."

Shaking my head, I went to their walk-in closet and opened the double doors. I assumed they shared the closet, but one had the other side.

For Master Mikaela, I picked out blackish-gray tie, a white shirt-like the one he wore, white dress pants and black dress shoes.

For Master Yuichiro, I knew he didn't like ties, so I didn't pick one out. I picked out a black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, black dress pants, and masculine black boots.

Setting the clothes on each of their beds, I nodded in appreciation of my work and was about to leave until I saw something under Master Mikaela's bed.

Getting on my knees and looking at what looked like a book, I pulled it out to see it was a midnight blue colored notebook.

'Hm? What's this? Perhaps Master Mikaela dropped it..'

Opening the book to the first page, my eyes once again widened...

At a drawing of my face.

Under it, was writing.

 _She..is the perfect definition of beauty. I could stare at her for hours. Her long, light brown hair, I could inhale all day. Her sparkling golden eyes, I could stare into forever. Her plump, pink lips, I could kiss any time. Lastly, her hourglass figure that's like a goddess..I could hold and pleasure for eons._

Blushing at the words on the paper, I turned to another page and saw another picture of me in my maid's uniform with writing under it.

 _That maid's uniform she wears is such a tease. I just..want to rip it off her body, place her on top of my desk in my study, and mix business with pleasure._

 _The feel of her body..to hear her beg for more...screaming 'Master'...Agh, damn. Just thinking about her...makes me feel insane.._

My body began to get warm at what I was reading, 'Did..Master Mikaela..r-really write th-this? N-no, he couldn't have! This must be a coincidence. This could be a prank of sorts by Shinoa. Who knows..'

Hearing footsteps nearby, I put the book back under the bed and smoothed out Master Mikaela's clothing.

"Oh, you're finished?" I heard Master Yuichiro ask.

I turned and nodded, but the smile I formed on my face soon disappeared since they only had towels wrapped around their waists and around the nape of their necks.

Getting hot and bothered by the sight, I passed the two, "Your breakfast will be served within fifteen minutes, masters," I said, then closed the double doors behind me.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After Shinoa, Mitsuba, and I served breakfast to the masters, we stood to the side, not saying anything to each other.

"Mika, when are you gonna get a girlfriend? You work too much," Master Yuichiro asked and told Master Mikaela.

"When are you so you can stop bugging me?" Master Mikaela asked with a sarcastic smirk.

Master Yuichirou turned towards us in his seat, and settled his eyes on my friend and co-worker, Shinoa.

"Hey, Shinoa-"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot," Master Mikaela said, taking a sip of his strawberry wine.

Next, his eyes moved to me, "..."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Is there something the matter, Master Yuichiro?"

He nodded with a serious expression, "Come forward, Sayomi."

Glancing between the two maids in uncertainty, I slowly walked towards Master Yuichiro.

"Yes, sir?"

He smirked before wrapping his right arm around my waist and pulling me down to sit on his lap, burying his head in my chest.

I blushed, "M-Master Y-Yuichiro?!"

"Sorry..couldn't help it. You smell so damn good..Sugar and spice, and everything nice."

"Yuichiro, let her go. That's inappropriate behavior to display. We are the sons of the Hyakuya Branch to the family business," Master Mikaela explained.

Master Yuichiro leaned his head up and glared at his twin brother, "I could care less. What happens in this mansion, stays in this mansion. By the way, I don't think you're actually concerned about the business."

"What are you talking about now?" Master Mikaela questioned with a frown.

Master Yuichiro grinned, "You know, sharing is caring."

Master Mikaela glared at him, "There's no reasoning with you," he said and stood up. "Shinoa, is the car ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir," she responded with a slight smirk.

"You have five minutes to meet me at the car," he told Master Yuichiro before leaving.

The ravenette looked to me, "*Sigh* Usually, he's not this grumpy in the morning. He's just jealous," he said to me.

What surprised me was his strength. He grabbed me by my sides and set me aside, so he could get up.

"Welp, I'm off. See you, Shinoa, Mitsuba..*smirk* Sayo~."

With that being said, the master left the dining room, leaving a flustered me, a chuckling Mitsuba, and a smirking Shinoa.

"He totally has the hots for you," Mitsuba told me.

"Master Yuichiro was just flirting. Right, Shinoa?"

"Yes, he does flirt _sometimes,_ but with you..it's constant. I wonder why..."

Shaking my head, I inhaled, then exhaled, and stretched. "Alright, girls. It's just the beginning of the day. Let's get started with work."

 _~Time Skip to 6:00 PM~_

After making up the beds, washing sheets and covers, spraying and wiping the windows, mopping the tiled floors, vacuuming the rugs, and help preparing dinner for the masters, I sighed, face planting into my comfy mattress.

I popped my bones in my back, 'This is totally worth it. By working for them, my pay checks are a lot...and for some unknown reason, a lot more than the other servants.'

Sitting up, a couple of knocks sounded on my door.

"Yes?"

"Miss Sayo, Master Yuichirou needs your assistance in the dining room," Yoichi told me.

Quietly sighing, I got up from my bed, "Be there in a minute."

'Why does Master Yuichiro need my assistance?..Oh, no! Maybe it's urgent! Maybe he needs help with something really horrible!'

Running out my room and closing the door behind me, I ran upstairs, then across to the dining room.

Opening the cherry wood double doors to the dining room, I put my hands on my knees and took in breaths of air to get oxygen.

"Y-ye...yes, s-sir?"

"Did you make this cake?"

I leaned up, staring at him hesitantly, "Y-yes, Master Yuichirou. Is it not to your liking?"

His eyes narrowed, "Liking? I don't like it...*Smile* I love it!" he said and took another bite of it.

A sweat drop formed on the back of my head, 'Master...you called me here...just to ask me..that?'

"May I be dismissed now?"

Master Mikaela stopped eating his steak, looking to me, "Why are you in such a rush?"

I folded my fingers together behind my back, "I am in no-...okay, maybe I am. It's just that I saw this really pretty dress the other day when we went into town."

"Oh, you mean this?" Master Yuichiro questioned, holding out a white open box that had the white dress I saw two days ago.

I gasped, "Master Yuichiro! You didn't have to do that for me. I'm just a measly servant. I'll pay you back. Where's my wallet?" I said, and asked, searching for my wallet in my maid uniform's pockets.

"No need. Doing your job and looking pretty while doing it is enough for me," Master Yuichiro said with a smile.

I could feel warmth spread throughout my cheeks at his comment. Sighing in defeat, I nodded and took the gift out his hands.

"Yu," Master Mikaela said.

The said ravenette looked over to the frowning blond, "What? It's just a thank you gift."

Master Mikaela looked up to me, "Miss Sayomi, go to our room and wait for my arrival. I'm going to have a talk with Yu for a moment."

I bowed, "Yes, master," I responded and left out the doors, then closed them.

I went upstairs, heading to their room, 'Wait in their room? Am I going to get punished? What have I done? This is practically Master Yuichiro's fault. Though it may be bad to blame one of the two who pays me, I still claim it.'

Getting to the green-blue double doors, I opened them. The first place my eyes glanced to is Master Mikaela's bed.

'It's wrong to read something that was meant to be hidden, but..that notebook..or diary, contains many things about me. I just know it.'

While thinking that, I got back on the floor to get the diary and opened it to a random page, only seeing a raindrop colored red and writing under it.

 _I am not human. No one, other than Yu, knows. Will she accept that? Will she tell the other servants? Will I have to...kill her..if she attempted to? No, I wouldn't do that. I love her too much. I don't want to turn her into what I am. How should I go about this..._

'Not human? What's that supposed to mean?! Turn me into what he is? What is he exactly?' I thought and turned to another page

 _Love is unexplainable. That's what humans say. I believe that. The amount of love I..and Yu holds for her is unbearable. It's overflowing and we can no longer keep in our...desires. She's simply too ravishing, intelligent, kind, gorgeous, sweet..like the scent of her blood._

'M-my blood? What?' I tuned to another page, not aware of the footsteps approaching the door.

 _Ever since she came here...my dreams consist of her. The same can be said for Yu. This woman, who has no idea she has this effect on us, is being an unknown tease. Sooner or later, she'll have to do something wrong in order to receive punishment-_

"What are you doing, Miss Sayomi?"

Jumping up at the voice and from the bed, I closed the book and saw Master Mikaela in the moonlight from the window.

"M-Master Mikaela, I-I, um, well, I was just-"

He kept a straight face for a few seconds before he glanced at the notebook that's in my hand.

His straight face soon showed mischief..his eyes gleamed with a type of malice..and his lips no longer stayed in a line, but a smirk.

"...A certain maid has been poking around and finding things she shouldn't," he said...locking the doors behind him.

"I-I apologize, M-Master Mikaela. I-I just saw it a-and..I couldn't help being curious," I said, bowing my head forward.

"An apology..won't be accepted, Miss Sayomi. I've been waiting...for you to screw up one time," he said and moved closer to me.

Stepping back, the back of my hind legs hit the bed and I fell to my bottom. He leaned down, trapping me between him with his hands.

Master Mikaela pressed his lips against mine after taking my glasses off with his lips to which my eyes widened from shock.

'Why...why is he doing this? It's right, but at the same time, it's wrong. I'm his servant...and when it comes to our organizations..we're partners. Does that mean..this is okay?'

Forgetting my confused and distracting thoughts, I focused on the current distraction before me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lightly pulled him on top of me as he closed the remaining space between our bodies.

I fell back, crinkling my eyes as light pink dusted by cheeks, '*Sigh* He's so handsome when he looks at me like that.'

He pinned my hands beside my head and kissed me once more. I willingly gave him entrance to my mouth.

His tongue danced with mine as my moans became unheard due to the French kiss as he grinded against me. Somehow, someway, my hips moved with his.

"Haah..M-Master..Hah, ah, ahh..ahhh!"

He moved away from my lips and kissed my neck, "*Chuckle* You are a lewd woman. You're easily turned on, I see. You've been a bad maid, haven't you?"

"Y-yes. Y-yes, I-I have," I responded, trying not to whimper since his kisses turned into nips and bites.

"I guess I should punish you, then," he responded before leaning off me and standing back up.

When I shakily leaned up, I hadn't realized he undid my apron and slid down the cloth on my shoulders down, making it fall to my stomach until now.

Covering myself up, I tried to turn away, but he helped me on my feet, then the dress slid down to the floor, revealing me in my undergarments and stockings.

"Black laced undergarments...Were you predicting this to happen?" he asked with a small smile.

I shook my head 'no', "No, M-Master Mikaela.."

I noticed he bit his bottom lip, drawing blood from the cut, "I love it when you say 'Master Mikaela'...Yu was right. You smell good..I wonder if you taste good."

With that being said, Master Mikaela pulled me closer and nuzzled his head in the left side of my neck.

"Master Mikaela, your lip! It's wounded! I should aid it this instant!"

"Don't try to get out of your punishment, Sayomi. And about my lip... _you can cure it with that lovely blood of yours."_

Feeling something sharp skid across my neck, I gasped at the tingly feeling and arched my back at how hot my body is against his somewhat cool one.

 _-Chak-_

(Spare key.)

"Yo, Mika. I just wanted to let you know that I'm-..."

I looked to the door to see Master Yuichiro, staring at us in bewilderment and surprise.

"...Thought you said it's 'forbidden' to fall for a maid," Master Yuichiro said with a frown. "Not only that, but you tried to bite her. If it weren't for me walking in, she would probably be bleeding out."

Master Mikaela pushed away from me, shadowing his face with his sandy blond locks of hair.

"I couldn't..control myself. I just..."

I slid my dress back on before speaking, "M-Master Y-Yuichiro, i-it's okay. I'm the one who...got Master Mikaela in such a predicament. If you'd excuse me.."

Running pass him, I shut the doors behind me quietly before running back to my room.

'I don't know what came over me. I've never been that submissive...at least, I don't think so. I need to shake this off by taking a shower, and turning in early. Yoichi and Mitsuba will be the ones to see to the masters for tonight.'

 _~One Week Later~_

Yet again, a new day began

I dressed in my thigh length, dark blue maid uniform with a black apron and bow tie in the back with a repeating black, lacey, design on the edges. I wore the white maid's cap along with dark burgundy stockings, and black ankle length boots with silver zippers on the sides.

The masters had called for me to serve them breakfast that Kimizuki amazingly cooked for the past week, but I got Yoichi to do it for me. He was confused, so I told him I wanted to plan the schedule for this week.

The masters were off from work today, which made me nervous because there's a chance I could run into them and let the awkward situation play out.

For the past week, I've been avoiding them as much as I could since what happened a few days ago was...awkward.

Currently, I was making sandwiches as Kimizuki made omelettes for the masters' lunch.

"Are you okay, Sayo?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you cut yourself with the knife and didn't recoil from it, like a normal human would," he stated the obvious with a sweat drop on his left temple.

Looking down, I did see a stream of blood go down my right index finger. Grabbing a napkin, I wrapped my finger in it, lika a knot, and applied pressure.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm just a little out of it today."

One of the bells on the wall rang, signaling that the masters has taken a break and wants their lunch.

"You should go serve them," Kimizuki told me, placing the sandwiches on a white plate with a silver platter over it.

"Wh-what? Why me? What about Yoichi?"

"He's watering and fertilizing the garden."

"Mitsuba?"

"This is her day off."

"A-and Shinoa?"

"She's in town, getting more cleaning and food supplies. Why? You seem nervous."

"O-oh, no reason. Hey, why don't you go serve them?"

An irk mark appeared in his right cheek, "I can't do that. Apparently, that idiot, Master Yu, tried to fight me before yesterday's dinner due to not wanting medium rare steak. It was supposed to be Master Mika's requested dish."

I nervously laughed, "Hahaha, I..I see. Alright then," I said and grabbed the plates from his hand.

Heading out the push-in and out door, I headed towards the masters' study. They even shared the same study, but with different desks and bookshelves in there.

'..All I have to do is serve them their lunch, say, "I hope you enjoy your lunch, sirs," then leave. It's as simple as that.'

I stood in front of the dark brown door with the golden knob for a few minutes, hesitant on if the situation goes how I want it to. I slid one plate on my head, knocking on the door softly with the knuckles of my left hand.

"Come in," I heard Master Yuichiro say in a bored tone.

Opening the door, I slid the plate back in my right hand and kicked the door open lightly to walk in.

I shadowed my face with my bangs, "I've come to serve you your lunch, masters," I said, bowing my head a bit.

Going to Master Mikaela's desk, I gently, but quickly set the left plate on his desk, and the right plate on Master Yuichiro's desk.

Before I could move away, my left hand was caught and tugged back a bit.

"Hold on...My sandwich..it's missing something," Master Yuichiro told me.

"What may that be, sir?"

"...*Smirk* You."

Everything around me flashed in my vision and became blurry. Wind cut through my hair as I heard ripping and clanking sounds, suddenly feeling cold.

Groaning a little, my vision cleared up after blinking about ten times. I felt the royal blue carpet under my body, looked down and saw that I was in my silky gray undergarments as well as covered in tomatoes, olives, lettuce, ham, cheddar cheese, and balsamic vinegar.

Looking back up, I saw Master Yuichiro on my left and Master Mikaela on my right. They were both smirking down on my vulnerable form.

"You are our lunch," they spoke in unison.

Their mouths licked and sucked the food on my body as I moaned in delight, 'N-no...Agh..who cares! Yes!'

As the masters ate off their..'plate of food', my back arched when Master Yuichiro grabbed my hips and massaged them. Master Mikaela did the same to my clothed breasts.

"Ngh, ah! M-Masters! M-mn-! Haa, aghh, m-more~."

They chuckled, pleasuring my body some more by massaging, loosening the aching bones in my body from this week's work.

"Before we go any farther..." Master Mikaela said, licking his lips seductively.

"We need to tell you something," Master Yuichiro said, rubbing his right hand through my hair.

I nodded, signaling for one of them to continue for what they had to say.

"I..I'm a vampire. For the past eleven years, I have been one, surviving off of Yu's blood. I was turned into one by a coworker, but she was crushed by a crane somehow in an accident that same night she escaped the scene after turning me. Will you accept me for what I am?"

(*Cracks index finger* :D)

I sat up, caressing his left cheek with my right hand, "It's not what you are, it's who you are, Master Mikaela," I told him and he smiled a little.

"I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Master Yuichiro complained.

Master Mikaela let out a small chuckle as I giggled a little. Perking up at an idea, I caressed Master Yuichiro's right cheek with my left hand.

I shadowed my face with my bangs, "...Masters..."

"Hm?" Master Mikaela responded.

"What is it?" Master Yuichiro asked.

Pulling my hands away from their cheeks, I held them to my chest, seeming vulnerable, and sat on the back of my hind legs.

Lifting my head, my cheeks are pink and my eyes are half-lided. Cuteness and seductiveness mixed in my posture.

"I've been having..unpleasant thoughts of you both for a few days. Please, punish me~."

They glanced between each other, then glanced to me and grinned mischievously.

"Let the masters take care of everything," they spoke in unison.

 _~Later that night~ -Shinoa's P.O.V-_

The masters already had their dinner and went to bed without us getting them prepared for it.

Everyone had gone to sleep...but not me. What kept me up was the fact that I hadn't seen Sayomi all day.

'Perhaps she went to see her family? She does sneak out at night to go visit her family sometimes.'

Assuming that was it, I was about to drift off to sleep until I heard moaning at a low level.

Jolting up, I looked around, holding the covers close to me, 'W-was th-that a ghost? N-no..th-there's no such thing. Just ignore i-it, Shinoa.'

Little did I know and could hear two floors above and four rooms over...

Was a girl screaming 'masters' and more moaning as a bed creaked...

(OoO... Reader-chan/kun: Um...Author-san?...Oh, hey there! Uh, I was just looking over what..I just wrote. *Sigh* At least it wasn't very mature content. I can't bring myself to push my stories over limes...to a certain degree...*shiver*)


	4. SAIV

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was staring up at the sky...and I wasn't getting closer to it.

Wind blew past my locks of light brown hair. That's when I knew I was falling from the light above.

'What's...going on?' I thought, immediately regaining strength in my body and flipping over.

What I saw made me question my sanity.

As I fell, teapots, cards, chess pieces, clocks, and white and red roses passed by me.

Seeing a light form down below, I braced myself for whatever impact I would take, 'I don't know what's going on, all I know is that I have to survive this fall!'

Going through the light, I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating from the sky as some type of knee length 1800's dress replaced my Demon Army uniform. The dress is blue with a white apron and a white ribbon that connects it is tied in the back with a skull in the middle. My black thigh high socks turned into black and white stripes. My school shoes turned into black, knee length combat boots.

While floating down, cards twice my size formed a bridge as I landed on the Black Jack of Spades card.

Confusion wrote itself on my face as I slowly walked down the path of cards, leading to the plain of green grass with odd looking trees and a waterfall.

Once I got off, the cards flew away, then I turned to see a magnificent scenary of a blue sky with white clouds.

"Wow..it's so...wonderful."

"Wonderful, indeed, Sayomi," a voice behind me.

With quick reflexes, I turned around...

My eyes widened, "Miss Mahiru?!"

Mahiru Hiragi wore strange clothing. She is dressed in a royal blue coat with golden buttons with a formal white, long-sleeved undershirt, a blue skirt with gold outlining it, black thigh high socks, and two-inch dark blue heels.

What made her outfit all the more bizarre is that she has white bunny ears on the top of her head.

"Mahiru? I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person. My name is White Rabbit, but you can call me White."

Nodding in weird understanding, she grabbed my hands and smiled joyfully at me.

"It's been so long, Sayo. Come now, we haven't got the time. The Mad Hatter and everyone awaits your arrival."

With that, she ran off, dragging me behind her as if she could really go as fast a rabbit on their feet.

Around me were large bubbles, gigantic flowers of all kinds, green trees and grass, foxes with red or multi-colored eyes, even snakes with golden eyes.

Staring back at Mahi-..White's back, I saw a white, puffy tail to which I lifted my right eyebrow up.

We came across a small field where more flowers bloomed and a pond is nearby. A rectangular table was near it.

My eyes moved to the end of the table and they widened once again, "Guren?!"

The said man sat there in a silver Victorian chair, sipping tea. He wore a gray coat jacket, black dress pants, probably black dress shoes, a black top hat with a red card that displays '10/5' and white gloves.

On his left sat another person..Shinoa?! She wore a pink and ashen colored striped knee length sweater dress, and probably with matching heels with wedges. Plus, cat ears and a tail that is the same color as her hair poked out.

On Guren's right sat..Mitsuba and Yoichi?! Mitsuba wore a white, knee length sundress that tied around her neck, white knee length socks, and..from what I could see, black combat boots. Mouse ears and a tail the same color poked out, too.

Yoichi wore a dark green suit with a dark green undershirt and a lighr green cravet. From what I could see, he wore dark brown shoes. He, too, has ears and a tail of a rabbit, but it's brown.

Next to the empty chair at the beginning of the table sat...oh, goodness...Yuichiro and Mikaela...

Yu wore a long-sleeved, green and white striped shirt, a black bow tie, dark green dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Mika wore a long-sleeved, blue and white striped shirt, a white, long tie, dark blue dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Guren..? I know no Guren. My name is Hatter, Mad Hatter, and we've invited you for tea."

With a distraught expression, White sat me in the seat at the beginning of table. Teacups, teapots, and sugar pots were placed on the table.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat, but you can call me, Chesh, Shi, Cat. I don't mind either one," Shinoa..or Shi introduced herself with a disturbing smirk.

"I'm the March Hare or Yoichery Earwicket. You can call me Yoiche. It's nice to meet you," Yoiche introduced himself.

"And I'm the Dormouse. Call me Mitsumpkin or Mitsu for short," she introduced, crossing her arms.

I looked between the two twins, waiting for one of them to introduce themselves.

"Tweedle Yu," the one in green introduced, with a curious gaze.

"And I'm Tweedle Mi, but you can call me Mika," the other in blue introduced, too, seeming delighted by my presence.

I sighed in relief and placed my right hand over my heart, 'That's as normal as it has gotten since I've been here.'

"Um..it's nice to meet you all. I'm really confused. Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the Wonderful Wonder World of Wonderland," White told me, sitting between Shi and Mika.

"Wonder what now? Wait...how did I get here exactly? Why am I here again? All I remember is falling from somewhere," I asked, looking to each of them for answer.

"You're dreaming right now, Sayo. And you're here because we called for you for tea time," Yoiche told me.

"Tea time?"

"Just kick back and relax. There's nothing to worry or fight here...Well, unless you go into the Red Queen's and the Mysterious East territory," Gure-Hatter explained, sipping his tea afterwards.

"Who is the Red Queen?" I questioned.

"A sassy, little Queen that kept Mi locked up in her castle one time," Shi explained, drinking her tea like..the cat she is.

I jumped from my seat, putting my hands on the table, "Locked up?!" I looked to Mika, "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

His blue, cat-like eyes seemed to become brighter since I showed concern for him, "It's alright. Yu, my twin, helped me escape. I'm curious as of to why you care so much when we just met."

"Oh, uh..you just look like someone I know from my world. Actually, all of you do."

"How interesting. There really is a parallel world," Hatter said, sipping more tea.

"What's it like?" White questioned with curious eyes.

"My world...has ended four years ago. Humans are on the brink of extinction and are fighting the vampires to take back their world with some type of demonic power."

"Sounds intense..and up my alley to fight," Tweedle Yu said with a smirk.

"You'd fight anything, Yu," Tweedle Mi sighed out.

"If you wish to travel to Queensland and through the Mysterious East, I suggest you obtain the Vorpal Blade," Hatter suggested to me

"The Vorpal Blade? What's that and where is it?"

"It's what killed the bat mixed with dragon, Arukanu, the Queen's pet. Tweedles, Chesh, show her the Vorpal Blade," White explained, then looked to the three of them.

"Alright! Finally, some action!" Tweedle Yu said, jumping from his seat.

"Hopefully..you'll survive what's in some of these lands I rather not speak of," Yoiche spoke, which made me confused.

Yu grabbed my hand and pulled me along the green and colorful forest with Mika not far behind.

'Huh? Where's Shi? Did we lose her behind?' I thought, looking behind me as Mika ran at Yu's side.

"I told you to wait, idiot. You could've carelessly ran into one of those things and get both of you killed!" Mika lectured Yu.

"Don't worry. I can easily slaughter one of those _things._ What did Shi say again? "What appears to be is not to be"?" Yu said, reciting her..riddle, I suppose.

" _Things_? What _things_?" I asked in both curiosity and suspicion.

"Oh, it's just these monsters we call..well, we don't have a name for them. What should we call 'em, Mika?" Yu asked him.

" _Kaijū_? Imps? Horsemen?" he suggested.

"Nah, that sounds too apocalyptic. Perhaps...Ruin? Yeah, Ruin!"

We came to a stop to a bunch of bones on the ground and a dry, blood stained ground.

In the bones where I assumed where the heart was, is a shiny, silver knife that had a little dry blood on it.

There was no life here, only gray.

Next to the bones appeared Shi from some type of purplish-blue mist with a smile on her face.

"I hate that ability of yours, Shi. You could surprise attack anyone or scare the living hell out of them," Yu said, flicking her forehead with his left finger.

'I see, so she can do some type of teleport. Disappear and reappear into that mist,' I came to an conclusion.

Mika grabbed my left hand softly with his right, lightly pulling me towards the bones.

'Even in this weird world, they all have the same type of personality..somewhat,' I thought, blushing a bit and staring at our intertwined hands.

He placed my hand on the hilt of the knife, "The person who slayed Anukanu went by the name Sayoko, now known as the White Queen of Spades."

My eyes widened, 'Mother?'

Pulling out the knife, it emitted a electric blue color over it while the bones turned into in the light breeze.

Sliding my right index finger over it, I cut myself and stared at the dripping blood that soaked into the gray ground.

"Be more careful," Yu said and took my cut finger, licking the blood the slid down it.

Blushing crazily, I pulled my finger away and held it close to me, "I'm fine. There's no need to concern yourself about me."

Feeling the ground rumble beneath our feet, I looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Get prepared to fight," Mika said, making a...golden teapot?..appear in his hands.

Looking to Yu and Shi, I saw that Yu held a...pepper grinder..gun?..and Shi held a..red hobby horse on a stick, but its eyes are on fire.

'What...in the hell?' I thought with so much confusion and a small need to laugh at their 'weapons' and serious expressions.

Focusing back in the middle, a black monster with a mask, similiar of a horseman's, formed with some type of engine in its back.

"Sayo, you should take care of this small fry," Yu told me

"Even if you mess us, we got your back," Shi said in all seriousness.

Nodding at them, I charged at this 'Ruin' monster and it did the same. I slashed my knife through it about three times before doing the final attack.

'Hm..it was easy to kill, but I know there are more stronger beings out there. I'm assuming there's no such things as Cursed Gear here..but their 'nice' looking weapons may be dangerous.'

I turned around, "How did I do?"

"You took that with ease. I'm going to assume you're taking part in that war in your world, right?" Yu asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have no choice. It's to protect my friends and family," I said, looking at each of them.

"You're very caring," Mika said with a smile.

My eyes widened in surprise, '...Mika's smiling...He's like when we were children. Oh, my goodness...This may be the only chance to hug him with that adorable smile!' I thought, approaching him.

He seemed startled at my intimidating approach until I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my left cheek against his right.

"So soft~, so cute~. You're wonderful~. I wanna take you back home with me~," I said in complete adoration.

"Miss Sayo?" he asked in confusion.

I pulled away from him and lightly blushed, cupping my cheeks with my hands, "Call me Sayomi~."

The area became dark and a white light shined down on my fallen form.

"Unfortunately..I can't take you home with me...I already have a Mika in my world...AND HE DOESN'T SMILE!"

Animated tears slid down my face as Mika tried to comfort me and Shi chuckled. Yu stared at me with a lifted right eyebrow.

Mika helped me up since I calmed down quickly, "Th-thank you..you're such a sweetheart."

"Well, if you're done with your crestfallen state, we best not wait," Shi rhymed.

Yet again, she disappeared to who knows where.

"Where did she go?" I asked the two.

"She's waiting for us at the next meeting point. I never asked, but why do you want to go to Queensland?" Yu informed and asked me.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while. I might as well meet the residents of each territory and tell them I am no threat. Who's in power here?"

"Actually, the Red Queen, the White Queen, Hatter, and Time are battling each other for power," Mika told me.

"I see. I'm one to take risks, so let's head to Queensland. You two can show me the way, yes?"

Yu slung his right arm over my shoulder with a smile, "Sure! You can count on me."

"She said, "you two," not you," Mika said with a sigh and walked on ahead.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

As we walked through the land called the Vale of Tears, we killed Ruins and new enemies called 'Menacing, Insidious,Colossal Ruins' along the way.

We had to cross a..unstable bridge called the Card Bridge. Every time we approached a card, it would fly to us and led the way.

Since Shi could fly, it was a bonus for her and made Yu complain.

Seeing a blue mushroom up ahead, I knew that symbolizes that it'll take us much father away than a pink mushroom would.

Jumping on the mushroom, we flew up to and through the sky to a different destination.

We landed in a card box, but in front of us is some type of pink slide I couldn't see well through a red haze.

"All we need to do is slide down this..slide," Yu told me.

Nodding, I jumped and slid down the slide first, avoiding any harmful objects in the process as Yu and Mika took different paths, but we were heading to same goal.

Giving a boost in my jump off the slide, I landed on my feet, stumbling a bit until Mika and Yu caught me.

"You okay?" Yu asked me.

"Yeah.." I said, looking ahead of me to see a wide red castle in the haze and a broken path before us.

We noticed Shi had appeared on one of the broken brick platform to our right.

"Welcome to Queensland, Sayo."

I leaned out of Yu and Mika's arms to gain my balance, "It doesn't look so welcoming.."

Hearing a shimmer, I looked down to see my 1800's baby blue and white dress turned into a red, black and gold one.

(Look up Alice Madness Returns Queensland dress.)

"...Or maybe it is."

"Before you enter, I must give you some warnings," Shi said and I nodded towards her. She grinned, "We're all mad here. There is no escaping from what's inside your head..or another's. If fear paralyzes you, you are lost. Remember, you lost your crown, but you didn't put it down, you'll have to search for the noun."

With that being said, she disappeared into thin air again.

"...Anyone understood what she said?" Yu questioned, dumbfounded.

"Not a clue," Mika and I responded.

Hearing shouting in a whisper, I could almost recognize the voice, but it sounded a little distorted.

"The platform we were on began to break apart, "Let's go!"

Many more platforms we jumped kept breaking apart as the shouting whispers kept going on.

After that mess, we made it in front of the castle's entrance steps.

"Here we go.."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After traveling and fighting Card Guards through many levels of the castle as well as a running from and confronting some bloodied Joker called the Executioner with a candy-like scythe.

When Mika and Yu were distracting the Executioner in a maze garden of sorts, I happened to eat a piece of velvet cake that said, "Eat Me," on a plate that was on a table, which made my clothing and I big. The funny part is that the Executioner looked up at me, dropped its jaw and scythe right before I stomped on him, making a puddle of blood beneath my foot.

Over time I had shrunk back down to my normal size. The whole castle is made out of blood and organs of all kinds.

I grimaced, 'Everything may look sweet and innocent, but that's just a facade to hide the darkness under this 'Wonderful Wonder World of Wonderland.'

"We're here," Mika announced, frowning at the sealed door in front of us.

With my vorpal blade, I threw it at the heart above and it exploded with blood, making my blade fall to which I caught.

Slowly walking into the throne room made of blood, guts, and red meat, I looked up to see a chandelier made of organs and I almost gagged.

 _ **"Oh, my~. You dare come visit me, warning after warning?"**_

Looking up ahead, I saw..Krul, or the Red Queen. She looked normal...except for her royal crimson dress and her hands are made of mortal flesh.

"I thought you'd have the pleasure in trying to kill me along the way or here," I said with a smile full of resentment.

Her smiled turned upside down, _**"What did you travel here for?"**_

"To tell you I am not a threat, so don't even bother running after the Gingerbread Woman."

Her wicked grin returned, _**"Not a threat? There is no peace or method in this madness!"**_

She seemed as if she was going to say something else until her eyes landed on my left, which is where Mika is standing.

 _ **"Well, well, you brought my little pet with you, Tweedle Mika~..and his twin brother, Tweedle Yu~."**_

I moved in front of the two, "If you so much as come near them, I'll-"

 _ **"You'll what? What can you possibly do to me as you are now? The truth eludes you because you won't look around you to see the imaginative reality."**_

I gritted my teeth from frustration and annoyance, "What truth eludes me? I know all there is about me."

 _ **"Do you?"**_

"Do YOU?"

 _ **"Clever girl. Those who cannot do something for another, can't do anything for themselves."**_

Knowing what she meant by that, I pushed Yu and Mika back as flesh tentacles attacked me.

Cutting each one down with the vorpal blade, one tied around my left ankle and pulled down. Another was about to strike me, but Shinoa appeared in front of me, blocking it with her hobby horse.

Getting back up, I went around her and cut off the tentacle.

 _ **"No matter how much you fight back, it's futile. You're not strong enough,"**_ she replied with sass.

"I guess I'm just going to have to make reality my imagination. Right, Shi?" I spoke, then glanced to the half breed.

She grinned again, "You're starting to get the hang of this."

As more tentacles kept attacking us, I didn't pay attention to how Mika and Yu were holding up until I heard grunts.

Looking behind me, I saw one of the tentacles trying to crush Yu's leg to which I hurried to his side, and cut it off.

"Don't worry about me! It's Mika who she's after!" he told me and nodded his head up.

Looking behind me again, I saw Mika approaching the Red Queen with ease, seemingly trying to keep her from attacking us.

"Red Queen..no, Krul, don't hurt them. I beg of you. Who you want is me, right?"

She smirked, _**"Surrendering to me so easily, Mika? What good little pet you are~. I taught you well~. Now, let me have a taste of your sweet and sour blood."**_

I came to a quick realization, 'I see. She may still be 'Queen' Krul and can drink blood, but she's also a cannibal. If that's the case and I can control my imagination..'

Feeling my K-9 teeth grow longer into fangs, my eyes slowly turned red, and I felt a rising blood lust. I grinned once I felt my strength come back.

"If you dare touch Mika..." I raised the Vorpal Blade..that is now Himezuru-sa, at her, "I will rip out your heart, esophagus and guts."

 _ **"Ou, I'm scared~."**_

"Ugh, you're just as annoying as Bathory."

"My Queen, would you like for me to handle her?" asked the vampire I just mentioned seconds ago.

My eyes widened to see Bathory come out from behind Krul's throne in attire like a knight, but it is black.

 _ **"You'd take all the fun out of it, but.."**_ she said, then looked to Mika. _**"..There will be no need. I can't deny that adorable, pleading face~."**_

"Thank you..Krul," he said and looked away from her.

Shi walked towards Mika, mumbling something to him and he nodded. I helped Yu up, making him stumble a bit.

"Damn, you're strong for a girl," he said to me with a small smile.

Déjà vu ocurred to me. "I'm just..naturally strong, in my world, is all."

"Red Queen, now that we have clarified the conflict, S-..Mika requests that you oversee convict and send us to another district," Shi spoke.

She looked to Mika for any falsification, _**"...Anything for my dear, sweet Mika~. Ask away."**_

Mika glanced behind him towards me and I slightly nodded, then he moved his eyes back to the Red Queen.

"I request you take us to the Mysterious East."

She grimaced, _**"With those disgusting wasps? Why would you want to go there? Do you need to talk to that Caterpillar for something I cannot provide you?"**_

"Something like that...Please?" Mika asked with a cute pout on his lips.

Both me and her found ourselves staring at Mika in awe. 'Mika, stop being so adorable! My heart is going to explode! I can't take it!' I inwardly admired.

 _ **"Very well then."**_

Her tentacles slid around our waists and hoisted us up as her mouth abnormally widened at a horrific length, consuming us one by one. To my uncertainty, I didn't panic when I was..'eaten' by her since the next thing I saw was black and red kanji going upwards while I and the others fell downward.

It was hard to see where to land through the mist, 'No wonder why they call it the Mysterious East, no one may have the slightest clue of what mystic being lurks in this mist.'

Shi grabbed me with her tail before landing on her feet and hands in a cat position as Mika and Yu caught their balance easily. I looked around to see we landed on a designed, turquoise marble rock of sorts and water surrounded us. Ahead of us is a path of rocks, leading to the shore.

A shimmer reappeared below me again and I looked down to see my dress' design had changed into pink, cream, and blue Japanese kimono style. The ribbon in the back is pink with a gold skull holding it in place in the middle.

(Look up Alice Madness Returns Oriental Grove dress.)

Shi let go of me and I turned to her, "I recall Hatter saying there's no need to worry if you're entering the Red Queen's or Mysterious East territory. What's so dangerous here?"

"These nasty insects called Samurai and Daimyo Wasps, not to mention those cowardly bastards called Ink Wasps," Yu grumbled.

"We'll have to fight our way through them with skill. Only you and I can do it, Sayo. Yu and Mika won't be quick enough to use their weapons since these wasps are quick," Shi explained. "By the way, the residents here are terrified of them, so let's slay as many of them as we can. She who saves one, saves the universe."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Like Shi said, we had to battle our way through those wasps. For a humanly, angelic vampire in my world, I did feel a shiver or two when it came to disturbing insects. When we did battle, Shi placed a spell on Yu and Mika to keep them in hiding.

Everywhere we went was a slaughtered village and dead bodies almost everywhere-even some were hanged on the Torii Gates, but luckily, some residents escaped thanks to us and the nearby temples giving protection and shelter.

"Whom is the leader of this territory?" I asked Shi as we walked up some steps to a temple.

"He is called Caterpillar, he is neutral in the fight going on between the other domains and he is the wisest in the land," Mika described.

"What answers could he give me?"

"Perhaps what that crazy Queen was talking about, I think the truth about you?" Yu suggested, glancing to me with incertitude.

I looked down. "What could she know? I've never been here before..."

As we got up to the last step, I looked up to see two giant white earn with decorative flowers on them on each side of a pathway, up another stone staircase to the temple that's roof emitted a herb scent. Waking up the stairs with the others not too far behind me, I saw someone laying on a blue couch with their back us when we entered through the door.

This person wore a blue trench coat, outlined with black, pink dress pants, and dark brown leather shoes. I could also see this person had antennas of a caterpillar's and is smoking a brown pipe. What made this..person familiar, is the glasses legs I could see behind his earlobes and pink hair.

"Excuse me..Kimizuki?"

"Huh?" he responded, leaning his head back to see us. He sighed and sat up, turned towards us, crossing his left leg over his right, "Can I help you?"

"You're Caterpillar, yes? I heard you could give me some answers since you're the most intelligent being in this land."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Yes, and you're that Sayo girl that's been causing such a fuss over Wonderland lately. What is you come seeking answers for?"

"I was told there is a truth that eludes me. Perhaps you have the answer to that."

He studied me up and down before standing and circling around me, '...You have an unusual aura, nothing like other residents of Wonderland..no flaws, not such a imaginative imagination, nor...madness."

"Seek and you shall find, but they never said what you'll find exactly," Shi rhymed with a smirk on her lips.

"Is..that a bad thing?"

"Resident of Wonderland or not, it's rare and odd for someone not to have an insane side. Maybe you lost yours, maybe it ran away from you. I can't give you an accurate answer if I can't read your unstable afferent."

I blinked a couple times, "I guess..so? Where could I find my..madness?"

"Where every forgotten thing goes, to the Deluded Depths," he said, inhaling some smoke from the pipe before blowing it.

I coughed from the suffocating smoke, "*Cough x2* Um, could y-you..direct me'-*cough* there..?"

"Why would I direct you somewhere that only means down?" he questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"No need to be such a hard a$$ towards her," Yu grumbled.

"What did you say, you idiotic naivete?" Caterpillar questioned him with a glare.

"You heard me, and who are you calling an idiot? You don't even know me-"

"Name: Tweedle Yu. Age: 17. Siblings: Tweedle Mi. Comrades: The Hatter family.." He glanced at me, "And the new outsider, Sayomi. Occupation: Attending parties and killing those monsters. Other info: You make reckless decisions and can be oblivious to many things. You ignore reason."

Yu stared at Shiho-I mean, Caterpillar, with wide eyes full of disbelief, "...Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

"No, you idiot!"

"Yu, Caterpillar is philosophically all-knowing. It doesn't come as a surprise that he wouldn't know most things about our situations," Mika explained.

"Alright. We will travel to the Deluded Depths," Shi concluded and was about to turn about, but...

"Just one minute," Caterpillar spoke, blowing out another huff of smoke, "You're already standing on it. A friend of yours will be waiting down there to guide you."

"What?" Yu, Shi, and I questioned before the floor gave way below us.

Water had engulfed my body, but none got into my lungs, which made me confused.

Seeing a bright light below once again, I saw that the exterior lining of my dress became ruffled slightly and it seemed to glow in the dark. The color is baby turquoise and gray striped-with pink-dress. My black and white thigh high socks and my combat boots disappeared. The bow on the back looked like a bone-like spider fish of sorts.

As I floated down in the water I could not feel, touch or taste, I saw a wide..underground sea city, 'Atlantis perhaps? But it's just a myth,' I thought as I landed on my feet.

"Welcome to the Deluded Depths..where death can actually come quick," a new, but recognizable voice spoke.

Looking to my left, I saw Mitsuba-um..I mean, Mitsumpkin or Mitsu, approaching us with folded arms.

"Mitsu? I'm assuming Caterpillar sent you to aid us here?" Shi questioned with a wide grin.

She scoffed and looked away, "Yeah. I'm only here to help _her_ get through tight spots..and I mean literally. Follow me, I'll guide you to the Abyss of Adrift," she said and jumped on a nearby blue mushroom to get her across..well, the oceanic abyss below.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Going through the troubles of 'Cannon Crabs' and 'Drifting Ruin' weren't as easy as the Card Guards or Ruins, but we manage to confront them and escape them during dire times thanks to Mitsuba's shrinking potions.

I smiled a little, 'Huh, no wonder why she's called the 'Dormouse'. She's a mouse that can turn tiny and enter any small sized door on will.'

"All of you, keep your guards up," Mitsu told us

"Why is that? There's no one down here," Yu spoke.

"That's what _it_ would want you to think. There is a guardian here in the Abyss of Adrift..but it's in hiding."

"Well, how about we go into hiding, too? You guys hide by shrinking with Mitsu's potion, I'll use my power to become invisible and find what Sayo lost," Shi explained to which we all nodded.

We took a sip of the pink potion before shrinking to a very unseemly size as Shi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Seeing something black form from the ground, I noticed it was another Ruin..but bigger, and seemingly, stronger.

It looked around as if being on high alert, 'Since it seems destructive, I'll name it 'Colossal Ruin'.'

Looking behind it, I saw a wide grin with with bronze colored eyes staring at me as she carried an orb of sorts.

Glancing to Yu, Mika, and Mitsu, we quietly ran around the 'Colossal Ruin' towards Shi.

Unluckily, it noticed Mitsu and growled before it's left porcelain hand grew with fire and throwing it towards her.

"Mitsu!" Yu yelled, going back to his normal size to help her.

Pushing her out of the way, he made his pepper grinder appear in his hands by twisting a green key.

All of sudden, it turned into a green and black battle ax. He cut the fireball into two, making it go pass him and explode into two.

"Yu, you're so reckless," Mika said, running towards him in his normal size.

He, too, had a key, but it is baby blue. He twisted it between his right hand's fingers. I expected to see his teapot cannon, but a blue and black battle axe appeared, too.

They pointed their axes at the 'Colossal Ruin'.

"I'm supposed to be reckless, and you are, too, Mika," Yu told him with a smirk.

"I know that.." Mika admitted with a disappointed sigh.

"They don't call us the Bloody Twins for nothing," they spoke in unison, then attacked from different sides.

Shi bit her bottom lip, "Meow~. It's true what the female residents say about them~."

I glanced to her, then back at them, 'What do they say exactly?' I thought in curiosity.

"Hey, guys! Up here!" We heard yet another, but unrecognizable voice yell from above.

Looking up, we saw Yoiche in a..hole in midair.

The Colossal Ruin looked up and growled again as both of its hands set on fire, then threw a fireball at Yoiche.

On quick instincts, Yoiche suddenly pulled out a turquoise umbrella and it deflected the oncoming attack, then hit the Colossal Ruin.

The umbrella also sent sharp needles from its edges where it holds the umbrella together, but it stayed in place

"Sayo, grab on!"

Glancing to Mika and Yu, who are holding up pretty well in their fight with the Colossal Ruin, then ran to the brown handle of the handle that hung down the hole for me.

Jumping, I grabbed it with my hands and Mitsu grabbed my left leg as Yoiche pulled us up. Shi followed behind in her mystic form.

"C'mon! Let's ditch!" Mitsu yelled to Mika and Yu.

Mika immediatey stopped fighting and ran towards Yu, who was about to attack the Colossal Ruin, but was grabbed Mika and ran towards us.

Mika grabbed Mitsu's outstretched left hand with his right as Yoiche kept pulling us up.

Once I had climbed up on to green grass, I pulled Mitsu up with all my strength; however, I pulled them all up.

Yoiche sealed the hole somehow before a massive fireball could go through it. The ground rumbled and I fell back due to the attack on the other side.

Closing my eyes on instinct, I didn't expect to land on any soft. terrain..however, I did and didn't.

Opening my eyes, I saw the clear blue sky, unlike the one I couldn't see in the Deluded Depths due to being underwater, the gray sky in the Oriental Grove, and the hazy red sky in the Queensland.

"..The sky is like the eyes of a cat," I spoke as my eyes clouded over in a daze.

(Get it? 'Clouded over'?..No? Okay..)

"Uhm, that's nice and all, but..can you please get off my chest?" I heard Mika's voice behind me.

Blinking my eyes out of my daydream, I turned over to see Mika behind me to which I quickly rolled off him.

I sat on the back of my legs, and put my head and hands on the ground in a bowing position, "Forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you, Mikaela!"

That's when I noticed my dress was back to the one I had on when I first came here.

 _*Silence*_

"Pft..this 'Mikaela' person must be someone you truly want to protect, right?" I heard him ask me.

I sat up, "Yes, he is someone I care for..a lot. I lost him once, and now that I have him in my grasp again, I won't ever, and will never, let go of him or his somewhat brother," I said, placing my hands over my heart.

"Sounds like you're in love," Shi said with a wicked smile.

"In..love? As in...romantically?! Heavens no! They're my family, I could never love them like that! It's simply impossible and forbidden."

"Says who?" Mitsu questioned.

"Says me. In my world, I'm a vampire, human, seraph and I have some genes of a snake. Who would love a hideous being such as that? Besides, they are my salvation, while I am others, who are in need of my help, salvation."

"Sounds difficult and confusing. Who is this 'somewhat brother' of this 'Mikaela's'?" Yu questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually..his name is Yuichiro, my friends and I call him Yu as a nickname," I said a bit anxiously.

Yu's eyes widened at me, "This guy looks _exactly_ like me?! Does that go for all of us?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes and yes."

"So, am I, like, your lover or something in that world of yours?" he asked more, gaining up on me.

I took a step back, "Uhhhh..well, no. We're like brother and sister."

All of a sudden, he fell to his knees and hands, "Unfair..but you're so pretty and you're totally my type!"

I gasped, "If you have a type, then certainly, Yuichiro has a type in my world! Shinoa may be a joker and prankster, but I would definitely aid their potential romantic relationship."

"Wait, who is Shinoa?" Yu asked.

"Shinoa, my friend, is similar to Shi," I told him.

Shi and Yu looked at each other before looking away with red cheeks and from embarrassment.

"Don't you get jealous?" Mitsu asked.

"No. Envy is a bad thing. I won't try to stop something that will make my friends happy unless necessary."

"Have you not ever felt love, child?" I heard a nearby voice call.

Looking to the left, I saw a woman in all white approach. She wore a ankle length white strapless dress that hugged her body and a small, white cover up over it. She wore no shoes. She has silver spade shaped earrings and a silver necklace with a moonstone spade accessory dangling between her collarbones. She also had diamond bracelets around her wrists and ankles. She has a decorative silver crown upon her head, too.

What really threw me off focus is that she looked exactly like-

"Mother?"

She seemed shocked at my response, but lost her tension, "I'm only a resemblance of her, sadly. Yoiche, thank you for bringing them here."

He bowed his head, "You're welcome, my Queen."

She turned to us again, "You four know who I am, but the outsider, Sayo, doesn't. Come, we shall discuss in my throne room," she said, then turned to walk to a gigantic castle that has many spades out and inside of it.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

When we arrived, the guards at the double doors opened them for us to enter.

Unlike the Red Queen's throne room, or entire castle, it is pristine white and silver, filled with, spades, moonstones and opals.

She walked up three steps and sat on her white, spade shaped throne.

"Sayo, I am known as the White Queen of Spades, but my name is Sayoko. Do you know why you're here?"

I glanced around, oblivious to her question, "..For tea time?" I spoke nervously.

She scoffed, "Is that what Hatter and White told you? The nerve of them. Anyway, you're here because of that, what Chesh is holding."

Turning to Shi, I looked at the ever changing orb in her hands that showed scenes...no, memories of some kind, in her hands.

"What is it exactly? I didn't really get a clear explanation on what I was really missing from Caterpillar," I said as Shi handed it to me.

"Embrace the orb. We thank you for making peace with the Red Queen. She shouldn't give me too much trouble," she said with a genuine smile.

Doing as she said, I stared at her for the next step, "You're welcome, but what do I do now?"

She looked behind me, "White Knight of Spades."

Feeling a finger tap me on my left shoulder, I turned around to see.

my father in silver knight armor.

"Let me guess, you're not my dad," I said with a tiny smile.

"Sadly, no. My name is Ryou. Ever since you came here to Wonderland, Queen Sayoko and I have been concurring positions for you to he sent back home. Drink this."

The Knight of Spades held out a clear bottle with a spade figure as the cap, filled with a clear liquid.

Holding the orb under my right arm, I grasped the bottle with my left hand and twisted the cap off with my right.

I took a quick whiff of it, not recognizing its scent, "What is this exactly?"

"It will send you to the place where you most want to be," Sayoko answered.

Looking to my newfound friends, they smiled at me, then I looked to the smiling Queen and straight face knight.

Looking down at the bottle, I sighed and gulped down the liquid with closed eyes, 'Hm? It doesn't taste like anything I ever tasted..not even whatever.'

Taking the bottle away from my lips, I exhaled, then suddenly yawned and put my right hand over my lips, fluttering my right eye open and trying to see.

"Sleepy~.."

"So cute," I heard a quiet voice say.

Realizing I was laying on back and the orb nor bottle was to be found, I opened my eyes out of shock...

Only to meet green ones.

"Yu, what are you doing here? Wait, where are we? Where is Ryou, Sayoko, Mitsu, Yoiche, Shi, and Mika?"

He kept blinking in confusion until I said 'Mika', "..You must've been dreaming. We're in your room."

Yu leaned away from my face as I sat up, looking around to see we are indeed in my room and it's night time.

"You're right...I just had a weird dream is all," I spoke as a smile formed on my lips. "Why are you here in my room though?"

"After you had suddenly left earlier today, I became worried and checked to see if you were in your room every hour. I'm glad to see you're okay," he told me and ruffled my hair with his left hand.

"I'm sorry, and I am okay. Hey..*smirk* were you watching me in my sleep?"

His cheeks were lightly dusted with pink as he scowled, "Yeah. So what?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I used to watch you, Mika, and the children sleep after I fell 'asleep' first. I didn't do it to be strange, but to protect you and wonder what made you all have dreams and nightmares."

His expression softened and he leaned his forehead against mine, "What humans desire or see most is what make them have nightmares and dreams."

For a couple of minutes, we sat in silence, getting lost in the other's eyes. Soon, our lips closed the gap in a passionate kiss.

His hands slid around my waist as mine rested on his chest. He leaned his head a bit to the right to deepen the kiss and I quietly moaned.

 _They're my family, I could never love them like that!_

Gently pulling away and looking down in shame, which made my bangs shadow my eyes, I regained my loss of air.

"You should get back to your room. You need some sleep after what you've been through today," I told him.

"I guess..you're right. Good night," he said, got up, and opened my door to leave.

"Good night, sleep tight..*smirk* don't let the vampires bite~."

He chuckled, "If I get bit by anyone, it's either Mika or you," he said, then closed the door.

My smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown, 'I cannot let myself become too attached unknowingly. I'm not fully human. I will turn Mika back into one once my experimentation is complete. It's impossible and forbidden.'

I hugged my knees, "There's no way..a human and a monster can be together, but why...why do these romantic feelings keep getting in the way?"

(*SIGH* This took a long time to write! Anyway, remember that little '~Next Day~' I added in the 'Such Littleness Means Much More' chapter? Well, when Sayomi returned to Second Shibuya, Yuichiro came to check of she was okay. Here are some references I used to create this Special Arc:

•Alice: Madness Returns [video game]

•Alice in Wonderland [2010/16 movie]

•Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker [manga])


	5. SAV

"M-Mister Shindo?" I questioned, blushing as he got closer than needed to my face.

Apparently, he was helping me with an assignment I received the lowest grade on in his English class, but..

All of a sudden, he just began to stare at me with an unclear emotion.

 _~Time Reverse to 1 HR Ago~_

I sat in class, taking notes on what Mister Shindo was teaching, which was the "Tale of Genji" by Lady Murasaki Shikibu.

Taking a quick glance around the room, I saw girls staring dreamily at our teacher to which I rolled my eyes.

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced to upright to see Lacus Welt staring at me and I sighed, returning my gaze back to Mister Shindo, taking more notes.

'I wish he'd stop staring at me. If he likes me, he should be a man about it and tell, then kindly ask me to go on a date to a cafe or a movie, something.'

A paper ball was thrown on my desk to my right by Rene Simm.

Grabbing the paper, I unrolled it and read the words on the paper.

 _Are you a truck? Because I want to Ram into you tonight. -Lacus_

Frowning at the paper, I was about to crumble it back up and throw it at his head, but it was taken out of my hands.

"What's this..." Mister Shindo spoke, reading the paper. "...Lacus, Sayomi. Stay after class."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Mister Shindo sat in his desk, staring at Lacus with a disappointed frown as we sat in two chairs in front of his desk that was placed for us.

"Lacus..I think you owe Sayomi an apology."

Lacus glanced to me, "*Sigh* I apologize, Sayomi."

"Apology accepted..if you ask me out on a date already. It's not that hard," I responded, smirking at 'if'.

He winked at me, "Wanna go on a date with me to a cafe, Miss 'Popular Girl of the School', Sayomi Kiiro?"

"Much better, and yes," I agreed.

"You are dismissed, Lacus. I'm going to talk about the requirements for preparing for Miss Sayomi's last year in high school," Mister Shindo said.

As soon as Lacus had left the room, Mister Shindo's eyes stayed on me. No words were exchanged between us.

I sweat dropped, 'Uhh...this is getting awkward. Why is Mister Shindo just staring at me?'

"Um..Mister Shindo? Are you alright?"

"...Yeah..it's just..."

I came to a realization, "Oh, right! We already discussed my requirements for me this year. I'm already taking AP Literature and Pre-calculus. That's what you said last year, right?"

"Right, but...Miss Sayomi, can you stay after today to make-up your lowest grade on an assignment?" Mister Shindo asked of me.

I perked up, "Um..sure, I can do that."

Mister Shindo got a recopy from his desk drawer and sat on the opposite side, helping me along the way.

 _~1 HR Time Skip to now~_

"Your eyes...They're like the sun.." he whispered, staring into my eyes with a distant look.

My..sunny eyes widened, "Um, thank you? Mister Shindo, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine...But will you be?" he spoke more quietly.

Next thing I know, I'm pinned down to his desk, realizing he cleared it off before helping me.

"Mister Shin-"

"Mikaela...Call me Mikaela," he said and leaned down to the left side of my neck.

Feeling him nibble, lick, and suck until he found my soft spot, which erupted quiet moans from me, he let go of my wrists and held me by my thighs, pulling closer.

'Wh-what the hell?! Wh-why is he doing this?! This is so wrong, and yet..it feels so right. Let me not fool myself.'

Feeling sharp teeth against the right side of my neck, my eyes widened and I pushed Mister Shindo off of me.

I held my neck with my right hand as drips of blood landed on the floor, "I knew it. You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Mister Shindo does have blue eyes, but I noticed that he wore dark tinted glasses one time to school a couple weeks ago.

I assumed that he's been using contacts because after that day, his blue eyes somehow became a little brighter.

He licked his lips...then, his eyes widened in terror and he held his face in his hands, "...I'm...I-I'm sorry, Miss Sayomi. I..I couldn't..."

"Control yourself? I don't understand, yet I do. My mother is like us. Mister Shindo, how long has it been since you drink blood?"

"...A couple weeks. My brother..or as you know, the assistant teacher that's coming here tomorrow to get a degree in teaching students English..has been supplying me..with blood."

I took a step towards him, "..Have you tried animal blood?"

He shook his head 'no', "...I can't turn to that now...It's too late," he said and uncovered his face, grimacing.

Steadily, I approached Mister Shindo with ease and pulled him into my arms, making sure to place his head with right hand back to where he bit me as my left hand rested on his back.

"Mister Shindo...how old are you exactly?"

"I'm supposed to be twenty..in human years...but I'm still inhumanely seventeen."

(How does Mikaela have a teacher's degree? You forget he's the boy genius. XD)

"That makes it easier for the both of us. I'm seventeen, too. Despite me being half human and half vampire, I won't change in appearance, but I will keep aging. Mister Shin-...Mikaela, drink my blood. I don't want you suffering."

"No...I promised myself I wouldn't try to drink a student's blood. I just..want to live...a normal life..." he whimpered.

"Do not worry. The new progenitor of the vampires in Japan is finding a way to turn vampires into humans. I don't know her..but I'm trusting her. It won't be long now until a cure is found. I'm sure your brother would want you to drink another's blood in order for you to live..right?"

Mikaela lifted his head from shoulder and frowned, "...Al-..alright, but before I do...have you ever been bitten?"

My mind considered what he asked and I flinched a little, blushing a little as I glanced away.

"..W-well...Now that I think about it...no, I..I haven't."

He slightly narrowed his eyes, "Hm, then...pleasuring you while getting the supply I need will stimulate the pain."

My cheeks turned from pink to red, and spread to my ears as Mikaela came closer to me.

Leaning my head to the left to give him access, I felt his fangs sink into my neck quickly. For a while, it hurt, but the pain turned into some type of pleasure.

I closed my eyes and kept in my moans, trying to focus on the situation that this was to help him, not indulge him in pleasure.

About earlier's conversation, the war between humans and vampires has been over since three years ago due to this young woman whose name I don't know.

She also helped children return to their families, build blood banks where humans could donate their blood freely to the vampires, and made agreements with a family called the Hiragis.

Second Shibuya is now a mix of vampires and humans attending school together. An improvement is that there are some human and vampire friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, or acquaintances than just classmates.

I admire her for her helping out both kinds in any way she can.

Feeling a little dizzy, I looked down slightly to see Mikaela still drinking my blood.

Holding him in my right arm, I moved back with and placed my back on his desk, so I wouldn't collapse from being dizzy.

"Um..Mister Shindo..ahh.."

He kept drinking more blood and pressed his body closer to mine, unexpectedly moving our hips together.

"W-wait, Mister Shi-ngh..Ah! Haahh.."

'Damn it, I forgot. Sometimes, both parties can become a little heated when a vampire drinks a vampire or humans' blood.'

"Yo, Mika. I'm here for that-!...extra training..f-for...tomorrow.."

Mikaela pulled away from my neck as we both turned our heads to see a shocked ravenette in a black suit with a white undershirt and black dress shoes.

Mikaela leaned off me as I leaned off the desk, applying pressure with my left hand to stop the bleeding.

"Yu..this isn't what it looks like..."

"...*Smirk* Don't worry, Mika. I won't tell your side chick. It's her you should be worried about," the male replied calmly.

"Krul is not my 'side chick', she's just a close friend. Speaking of her.." I assumed he stepped aside to reveal me. "This is Sayomi Kiiro. She's in my last class, and...she didn't mind..if I drink her blood."

"Say what now? You didn't mind?" he questioned me.

I shook my head 'no', "I am a vampire, too. I know it's hard to tell because of my eyes and ears are human, but those are my father's dominant genes."

"I see...Well, I'm pretty sure you had your fill, Mika. *Frown* Just next time, tell me get here sooner, so you don't have to keep damaging the pretty girl's neck."

"Yours alone is not enough. Mister Shindo probably needs both of our blood," I told him.

"If Mika agrees, I don't mind," the ravenette replied with a smile.

Turning to Mikaela for a response, he looked ashamed of himself before shadowing his face with his sandy locks of hair and nodding.

"Alrighty then. Hey, what's your name?"

I turned to the ravenette, "I am Sayomi Kiiro, a half human and half vampire seventeen year old. And you?"

He smiled again, "Yuichiro Amane..or Hyakuya. Mika and I grew up in an orphanage with that name. Since he doesn't want people knowing we're adopted brothers, we use our actual last names."

I bowed my head a little, "Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you, Mister Amane." I turned back to Mikaela, "I should get going...Mikaela."

With that being said, I grabbed my bag, the make-up assignment and quickly left out the room, shutting the door behind me.

 _-Yuichiro's P.O.V-_

I smirked at Mika, "..She calls you Mikaela, huh?"

He frowned, "Shut up."

I chuckled at his behavior, "Heh..you told her to, didn't you?"

Light pink dusted his cheeks, "...I couldn't control myself..at the time."

"The thirst is that bad?" I asked in concern.

"No, that's..that's not what I meant. Sayomi...she's lovely. Her helpfulness, friendliness, her voice, her..body. *Chuckle*..I sound obsessed with her. She's the one who I want to quench my thirst," he explained, sitting in his chair.

I leaned against the door, staring at Mika in surprise, 'I've never seen Mika like this. I just met this girl, and yeah, she's hot.'

"Mika...are you okay?"

"..No.."

"Tell you what. You're both seventeen. I'm eighteen and still in college. We're all still teens," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Having feelings for a student is unacceptable," he spoke in disgust, then looked to me with a glare, "...You fell for her..didn't you? And don't deny it."

"...Look, I met her before."

He turned towards me, eyes filled with curiosity and interest of what I had to say.

"She and I used to work at cafe two years ago, and she only knew me by Yu. I guess I've changed that much to where she wouldn't recognize me."

"...*Sigh* So..she both caught us unknowingly in her web. What do you suggest we do..?"

Thinking for a little while, an idea popped into my head and I smirked as mischief gleamed in my eyes.

"I got an idea."

 _~Time Skip to tomorrow~_

I attended my classes as usual and talked to my friends, Shinoa and Mitsuba, on the way to my last class, English.

Though we have different classes, we took the same route because we had them on the same hallway.

"I hear Mister Shindo is getting an assistant teacher from a university," Shinoa informed.

"You think he's hot, too?" Mitsuba asked, looking between us.

"Who knows. I don't look at Mister Shindo like that. Plus, I think it's strange to have a crush on your teacher," Shinoa replied.

"I agree with that by 50%. Hey, Sayo. Have you seen the new assistant teacher?" Mitsuba asked me.

I lightly blushed, "..I have. He's...cute, I suppose," I said, hugging my bag closer.

"When is he coming here?" Mitsuba asked again.

"Today. Do you guys want to get a quick look at him?" I asked them, and Shinoa shrugged as Mitsuba nodded.

Approaching my classroom door, I slightly slid it open for them to peak in. I knew Mister Amane was in the class because I heard him speaking with Mister Shindo.

I saw that Shinoa's face turned red while Mitsuba's turned light pink and her eyes widened. They both leaned up and looked at me.

"He's..smoking hot..." Mitsuba mumbled.

"...I take back what I said. It's okay to have a crush on a teacher," Shinoa said, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"How old is Mister Shindo and..?" Mitsuba questioned me, but looked to me for the ravenette's last name.

"Mister Amane," I told her.

"How old are they?"

"Mister Shindo is twenty. I'm unsure about Mister Amane, but since he's coming from college and looks really young, I say about eighteen."

The warning bell rung, meaning we only had one minute to get to class.

Suddenly, the classroom door slid open to reveal Mister Amane. He looked from me, to Mitsuba, and Shinoa, then stared at all of us.

"Are these students in your class, Sayomi?"

"Uhh, no! We were just walking her here!" Mitsuba said with red cheeks.

"I think it's time we go to our classes, Mitsu! Bye, Sayo!" Shinoa said with a red face and the two quickly walked to their classrooms.

"..Strange. Come on in, Sayomi," Mister Amane said and stepped aside for me to walk in.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Throughout class, Lacus kept sending me winks or licking and biting his lips at me to which I slightly smirked at.

'Why was I so oblivious to how shy, yet hot he can be?...Does that make me a little dimwitted?'

"Sayomi, can you read the next paragraph?" I heard Mister Shindo's voice ask me.

Nodding at his request, I stood up with the book called Love Is Eternal. It was about a girl, who unknowingly fell in love with a guy when they were children. They were held captive in a black market and tried to escape, resulting in the guy's death. Though, he survived and worked in the black market once he got older, and the girl became an FBI agent after four years of searching for him.

(Not an actual book, but doesn't this sound familiar...)

I looked down at the book and began to read aloud, "...There he was, staring at me with just as much shock as I held. I couldn't believe he was alive for all of these years. Though he's alive, I would have to kill him...No, I won't. What I felt for him is still there. I love him too much to do such a thing. It took everything in me to not run up to him and rub my hands through his dazzling blond hair, stare into those everlasting blue, cat-like eyes, kiss those pale, but plump lips of his, and hold his well-built body close to mine. Just thinking about it turns my blood warm. Raindrops fall down my face, as the water turns a pure shade of blood before my very eyes from the members of the black market. "Take him into custody. We'll need him for information," I gave my orders to my subordinates."

That's where the chapter ends and I sat down, waiting for Mister Shindo to explain what we'll do next.

For a few seconds, he glanced at me before returning to the whole class.

'...*Blush* Why do I feel like I was just describing Mister Shindo? Plus, I want to work as either a police officer or FBI agent for the prime minister. This must be a coincidence...'

Feeling eyes on me again, I looked up to see Mister Amane smirking at me to which I tilted my head in confusion before he shook his head, returning to write our homework assignment on the chalk board.

Seeing another piece of crumbled paper on my desk, I opened it as silently as I could.

 _I don't mind holding you close to me with your sexy, curvy body. -Lacus_

A small grin traced my lips and I looked to Lacus, mouthing 'Let's go on the date tomorrow at noon' and he nodded.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

The bell rung for the last time again and students poured out the classroom.

While I was packing, Lacus approached me, "So...can I?"

I looked up at him, confused, "Can you what exactly?"

"Hold you," he said and tried to slip his hands around my waist.

I took a step back, "Hahaha, you are not slick. We'll see on tomorrow's date. Go on now."

He pouted for a moment before leaving, waving his right hand while walking away.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, 'Just because I pay attention to you now and take a small interest does not mean I like you entirely.'

After packing my things, I was about to leave with my bag in hand, but it dropped from my shoulders once I was pulled forward.

"M-Mister Shindo?"

Seeing Mister Amane locking the door, I felt myself being pressed against Mister Shindo's desk on my stomach.

All of a sudden, my vision went dark and I felt a cloth being wrapped around my mouth.

'Wh-what's going on?! Did Mister Amane just put a blindfold over me and a cloth?!' From what I could tell, Mister Shindo wrapped my hands in a tie of sorts, which in assuming was his.

Feeling myself being turned over, I sat on the back of my thighs and I assumed on top of the desk, struggling to break free.

Feeling warm breath on my right ear and a hand unbuttoning my blazer as well untying my tie, I shivered and lightly blushed.

"Mmm?" I muffled in the cloth.

"You look like a present, waiting to be unwrapped," I heard Mister Shindo's voice in my left ear, probably groping my sides.

"Sayomi..you've been a naughty student," Mister Amane whispered in my right ear, licking my earlobe.

My body began to tremble from the heated situation, "Hmm! Mmn! Nhh!"

"I think she's begging for it, Mika," Mister Amane said to him.

I shook my head and I heard Mister Shindo, "Haha. The mind denying what the body wants is lying."

Feeling lips on my now exposed shoulders, I stiffened, not knowing how to react.

"Hmm? Mnnn?"

"Taurus loves unconditionally with their mind, body, and soul..." Mister Shindo mumbled against my left collarbone.

"And Libras...*Smirk* are the quiet freaks," Mister Amane mumbled against the right side of my neck.

"For not paying attention during class, we'll have to punish you~.."

(I leave the rest up to your wild imaginations, reader-chan/kun! If you're confused, Mikaela is the zodiac sign Taurus and Yuichiro is a Libra. I looked up some information on those two signs and decided to add that in there.)


	6. SAVI

(FYI: Yu and Mika are submissive and masochistic as well as human in this Arc. But fangirls like this type of thing, sooo yeah...)

Tiredly shifting in my comfortable bed, I heard a light knock on my door...

"Mistress? Are you awake?" my servant asked me behind my door.

"*Yawn*...Yes. You may come in now."

Hearing the crystal door handle turn down, I fluttered my eyes while they were still closed, preparing for the bright light.

(The interior and furniture in the mansion is the same as the one when Sayomi was a maid, except the colors are red, rose-colored, rose-gold, gold, and crystal.)

"I know you're awake, Mistress, but you have to get up," he said and slowly opened the curtains.

As if I were a vampire, I hissed at the light and hid under my covers to shield my eyes and body from the warm rays.

"Haha, Mistress, you're not a vampire, but...you are beautifully adorable.." I heard him mumble.

I perked up at that and slid from under the covers, smirking at him to which he shook at a little, 'Just for today, I want to get him and his brother, hot and bothered; mess with their mind a little. I've never seen them act like that before...This is going to be so fun!'

Outstretching my left hand towards him, I made my eyes half-lided and formed a cunning smile on my lips.

"I could say the say the same about you, only that you're handsome..my ever-so lovely, sweet Mikaela. Lay down with me."

His pale face turned red, "Wh-what, Mistress Sayomi?!"

I slightly frowned, "I don't like repeating myself. You heard me, Mikaela. *Smile* That's an order."

(Sebastian: Yes, my lo-...Wait, am I in the wrong anime, Solasta?

*Glares* Yes; yes, you are, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Do not forget, my lady. You have to update "More to Her Than Meets the Eye".

*Sigh* I know, Sebastian. Just go back to Black Butler already.

...*Smirk* As one says today in 2018, "Them thighs are thick."

I REBUKE YOU IN THE NAME OF JE-

Sebastian: *Disappears*

*Blush* _Shitsuji baka._ )

Anyway...he hesitated for a few seconds before walking towards me and crawled on the bed. When he was close enough, I sprang off the bed and wrapped my arms around him, making sure to sit in his lap.

I rubbed my right cheek against his left, "You're so soft, so wonderful..you smell so good, too. I wonder what you taste like~."

He jumped from what I said and his hands accidentally wrapped around my waist, "M-Mistress Sayomi, this is wrong. I'm just a lowly servant. I don't deserve to be liked upon-much less, touched by you. You're of royal status," he tried to reason with me.

I kept a straight face, "...You're right..I am royalty, which means *smirk* I make the rules and if someone doesn't agree with it, I'll deal with them **_personally."_**

Mikaela stared at me in bewilderment and I sighed at him not responding to me by glancing away from me.

Sliding down the sleeves of my velvet kimono, I made a seductive smile and leaned closer to his face to get his attention. Leaning in to his left ear, I softly blew it, immediately making me him gasp at him.

"Mika-kun~."

"Y-..yes, m-my lady?"

I nibbled on his ear softly, "I want to show you how much I love you right now."

Before anything else could happen, a knock sounded on the door, "Lady Sayomi, are you alright?" I heard my other handsome servant question from the closed double doors.

I got off of Mikaela's lap and stood up to which he walked to my closet to get my today's clothing, which is a white, ankle length, strapless dress, black flats, a black stomach length cover-up, and silver jewlry. "Yes, I'm fine. Come in."

He walked through the double doors, then bowed his head, "My lady, I know Mika can be..a little slow sometimes, but if you want me to wake you up in the mornings, I'd be happy to."

Mikaela had an irk mark on the back of his head as he picked out a pair of black knee length, satin boots, "Surely, you jest. We both know you're not a morning person, but I'm rather curious...Why did you start getting up early than usual since Mistress Sayomi hired us?"

"We may be adopted, and somehow 'twin', brothers, but I have my personal business, too, Mika."

"Now, now. No need to fight over me..though it is rather flattering," I mumbled the last part.

"My lady, breakfast is waiting downstairs in the dining room," he told me.

I pat his head with the right palm of my hand, "Thank you, Yuichiro. I heard from your previous job that you were very rebellious and defiant. You were also uncooperative if the task didn't seem right, but...you seem the exact opposite."

He smiled at me, "People change, Lady Sayomi."

I narrowed my eyes, 'For as long as I have been living, I don't think I've changed that much. I never drunk human blood, I'm still confident in myself, and I love humans. They may be simple creatures, but they are unique in their own way..*chuckle* and funny, too. I came from royal blood.'

I, Sayomi Kiiro, am now head of my family business, the Kiiro Company. When father died, my mother took over the company, and not long after, she was murdered. That was handled by my..secret service, is what you could call them (aka secret assassins). After that, I took over the Kiiro Comp. and made the world a better place by providing financial and foreign aid. It was a plus that I love travelling, so I travelled to many countries to help out others myself.

When I was seventeen, I hired Mikaela Shindo and Yuichiro Amane as my butlers, Yoichi Saotome as my gardener, Shinoa Hiragi and Mitsuba Sangu as my maids, and Shiho Kimizuki as my chef. Now, I'm twenty and they have been nothing, but friendly and loyal-though I do wish they could just call me Sayomi.

"Mistress?" I heard Mikaela call out.

Coming back to reality, I blinked my eyes multiple times, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said, "Your bath is ready." Lady Sayomi, is everything alright?"

I stared up at Yuichiro, 'Perhaps..I should mess with him a little, too.'

"Everything is just fine, but..could you, um.."

'Activate lolita, ecchi, dandere mode."

"*Blush* W-well...could you..bathe me, Yu-kun?"

His eyes widened, "C-could y-y-you re-repeat t-th-tha-that?"

A devil's tail popped out from the back, above my waist, 'Bingo.'

"Countess Sayomi," I heard one of my maids knock and opened one of the doors a bit more to look at me.

"What is it, Shinoa?"

"Lord Ferid is on the phone. He wishes to..well, 'go out' with you."

My eyes turned white and an irk mark fell on top of my head as dark aura emitted from me, "Tell him he can go to hell!"

She told him what I said before looking back to me, "He said he won't take hell or no for an answer."

"Ugh, why can't he go out with that big chested, ditzy Belle girl or the intelligent Skuld woman."

She told him that on the decorative black and gold phone , then listened to his reply, she blushed, "Well, Countess, he, uh..said that.."

"Well?"

"..He likes you because everything in the right place is bigger on you..and that, um..he also says that, "Them thighs are thick.." and..he knows something of his...i-is a-also thick."

I frowned, '...WTH...'

"Tell him I said, "Screw yourself," and hang up the phone."

Once she did that, she looked at me with an embarrassed face, waiting for my next order, 'I know her face is reflecting mine because I have never been more humiliated in my life.'

I turned towards my wide mauve restroom, "Now, all of you leave. I wish to take my bath. I will so downstairs to eat in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, Mistress/Countess," Mikaela and Shinoa said, bowed their heads, then left.

"Um..my lady, were you...serious about your request..from earlier?" Yuichiro asked nervously.

I smiled deviously, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Do you..want me to..bathe you?"

"Do _you_ want to bathe me?"

He stared at me with a puzzled expression, "M-my lady.."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to mine, "Have you ever...touched a woman's body, Yu-kun?"

He shook his head quickly, "N-not i-in this way."

Backing him up to my bed, I pushed us forward and we fell on it with me on top of him as I straddled his waist.

"M-my lady, we can't do th-this."

I rubbed my hands up and down his clothed chest, "Why not, Yu-kuuun~?"

"I'm a servant, you're my mistress. It's not good for the public to see that kind of combination," he said, looking away from me to the left.

I softly grabbed his chin with my left index finger and thumb, "Let them see," I said and leaned down to his neck.

Licking his neck, which caused him to whimper, I giggled at how cute he looks, 'I want to tease him a little bit more.'

I grinded my hips into his and they bucked, "Ahh, hah...M-Mistress~."

I kept grinding against him, savoring those cute noises he made as he clutched the bed sheets, "Yu-kun is adorable and submissive~."

His hands found my waist and he moved his hips in sync with mine, "M-more, Mistress~."

I tapped his nose with my right index finger three times, "Ah, ah, ahh, what's the magic word?"

"P-please..?"

I smiled, "Good boy," I said and unbuttoned his black butler-like tail coat's buttons, grinding faster against his hips.

(Sebastian:...*Grin*

*Frown* Pun not intended.)

Now unbuttoning his white, long sleeved undershirt, I softly raked my nails down his toned chest and kissed it in certain places. I even went a little too far by kissing his erected nipples.

His fingers entangled my hair, "M-my lady~!"

I sat up, "Nfu~, Yu-kun is so aroused~, but unfortunately...I have to stop and take my bath. Get yourself presentable and meet everyone downstairs," I spoke seriously, then got off him.

Entering my mauve colored bathroom that has a black marble bathtub the size of a 48 inch table, I closed the door, locked it and slid down it.

I held my red face with my hands, 'I have to control myself. Not only is he and Mika's blood are alluring, but... ** _they're handsomely and idiotically irresistible~.'_**

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After bathing in lilac scented bubble bath and getting dressed, I exited my room and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Mistress Sayomi," my servants greeted me.

I smiled, "Good morning."

"Right this way, m'lady," Shiho spoke, guiding me to the dining room.

Yuichiro and Mikaela opened each door for us and I entered the large room, seeing a breakfast variety of French crêpes with chocolate icing swirling on it with whip cream on top, three chocolate strawberries on the side, and a glass apple juice.

Sitting down in the chair at the end of the table facing the double doors, I grabbed my fork and spoon, and sliced it into a small piece.

Taking a bite from my fork, I hummed in delight at the vanilla extract that spread throughout my mouth, "~Mmm, this is wonderful, Shiho."

"Thank you, mi'lady. Miss Belle suggested it to me since she's French herself," he said proudly and I kept eating more of the crêpe.

My eyes became serious as I glanced to all my servants, "Everyone."

"Yes, my lady/Mistress/Countess/ma'am?" they all answered.

I finished my crêpe, quickly ate my chocolate strawberries, and took three sips of my apple juice.

"From now on, you will call me, Sayomi. That's an order."

They looked to each other hesitantly before nodding, "Yes...Sayomi-"

I put my right hand up in a stop motion, "But...Yuichiro and Mikaela will keep addressing me formally. Do you two understand?" I spoke, looking to them for confirmation.

They looked to each other, then back at me, "Yes, my lady/Mistress."

"My la-I mean, Sayomi, your schedule is cleared for today," Mitsuba told me.

"Alright, thank you, Mitsuba. Dismissed," I told them.

As my servants left the dining room, I sipped my apple juice slowly from the glass, closely watching Shinoa joke around with Yuichiro and Mitsuba blushing around Mikaela.

When the doors closed, I put my glass back on the table and squeezed it harshly to the point it crushed in my right hand, making it bleed.

Licking the blood and apple juice from my injured hand, my eyes turned red, **_'Yu-kun and Mika-kun are Sayo-chan's; no one else's. That's a promise.'_**

Getting a grip on my senses again, I held my throat with my left hand, "*Sigh* Look what those two..*pant*..are doing to me.."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

For the remainder of the day, I walked around the garden that was nicely sparkling due to Yoichi's hard work and the sun was shining with no clouds in the sky.

'Should I stop teasing Yuichiro and Mikaela before something unwanted happens?...*Sigh* Why am I denying the fact that I have feelings for them? Oh, right, I'm a vampire..they'll be afraid.'

I stared at blue-green Plumeria flowers next, which was between orange-gold Clivia flowers and red roses.

Approaching them, I smiled ans inhaled their wonderful scent, '*Sigh* They're so addicting. I really have to give Yoichi more pay..though he refuses it.'

Cupping one Clivia flower, I admired its color, "So mysterious...Green symbolizes 'nature' and 'safety', and blue symbolizes 'trust' and 'calmness'; while red symbolizes 'anger' and 'passion', and gold symbolizes 'wisdom' and 'wealth'," I spoke aloud.

"You're correct, Sayomi," I heard Yoichi to my left. "Those words do describe these colors. That's why I like flowers," he said with a closed eyed smile.

I smiled, "Me, too."

He opened his eyes and looked to me, "Sayomi, your hair, it's..."

I tilted my head, "What is it, Yoichi?"

His right came towards my face and brushed a strand of hair from the middle of my face before moving it to my r

left cheek and cupping it.

I leaned my head into his palm, "You're very cunning, Yoichi.."

He chuckled, "Not really..." he said. "There's something on your face, too," he said and moved his face closer to mine.

My eyes widened when he licked the left corner of my lips. He moved back, smiling at me.

"There was leftover cream from the crêpe," he said and smiled at me again.

My cheeks turned bright pink, "Uh..um, o-okay, then...Th-thank you..?"

"Mistress?"

Slightly turning to my left, I saw Yuichiro as Yoichi let go of my cheek, taking a step back.

Yuichiro looked to Yoichi, "*Frown* Hey, Yoichi, didn't you say you had to go tend to a certain part of the garden?"

(Ouu, someone's being _salty_ ~.)

"That reminds me, I have to go fertilize the peonies and petunias. Thanks for reminding me, Yu. See you later, Sayomi," Yoichi said and left.

"What was that about?" Yuichiro asked me in a suspicious tone.

I lifted my right eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He shadowed his face with his bangs, "The way..he was touching you..feeling your skin... _tasting you._ "

"Yuichiro, he was just being kind by moving a strand of hair out of my face and getting some cream off from the corner of my lips. There's no harm done," I said to him and was about to go back into my mansion.

Feeling a hand grab my left, I was pulled back by Yuichiro, who fell to his knees and pulled me close by my waist.

"No! You're _my_ Mistress! I know I sound selfish, but I don't care! You gave me and Mikaela an opportunity to meet such a caring person, you. Our childhood wasn't like others...we used to be orphans, then we found out about experimentation being done on us..so we escaped at twelve years old. Working part-time jobs since thirteen provided a small apartment, then when you offered us to be your butlers three years ago. Mika and I couldn't be more happy to accept from someone as caring, beautiful, generous, laid-back, and commanding as you."

Staring down at him, I leaned down a bit and cupped both of his cheeks, making him look up into my eyes.

"Yuichiro...*smile* I'm sorry about your past, and I'm glad you think of me like that. *Smirk* **_Tell me more about myself."_**

His eyes became half-lided, "You're everything I could wish for. You're strong, smart, sweet, kind, nice, loving."

"For each compliment, I'll reward you with a kiss," I said and got closer to his face, widening my smirk.

His eyes seemed to be captivated by mine, "Demanding *kiss*..Gorgeous *kiss*..*Growl* That body of yours is a hourglass-*kiss*..Curvy *kiss*" He stood up from his knees.

I started making out with him, taking control and guiding him. His hands never left my waist, but mine tangled in his black locks of hair.

Being splashed with something, we pulled away.

"You two don't have time for this. Stop making out with Shinoa, Yu. What if the Mistress saw this? She'd blow a fuse a-"

Stepping from behind Yu, I crossed my arms and frowned at my other butler, Mikaela Hyakuya.

Dark aura emitted from me as I made a closed eyed smile at him, **_"Mi-kae-la."_**

"Ohh, $#;t. He's in trouble now..." Yu mumbled.

 ** _"My office. Tonight at 11:00. Prepare for punishment. Yuichiro, too."_**

"What?! B-but I didn't do anything!"

I slightly turned my head to reveal my glaring left eye, **_"Making out with Shinoa in public places? Especially, around my mansion and when there were visitors?"_**

He flinched, "It..only happened twice...but that was because she started it!"

 ** _"But you could've stopped it,"_** I told him to which he looked away from my gaze.

Sighing in frustration, I looked back to a shocked Mikaela, **_"You didn't see anything. Understand?"_**

He came out of his shock and nodded until I passed him by.

Smirking, I knew they were staring at my fading figure, so I put my hands on hips and swayed them as I walked. A plus is that my black brazier was showing due to the water soaking my upper dress.

When they thought I wasn't in ear distance, I heard them speak.

"I hate seeing her leave..." Mikaela spoke.

"But I love watching her go," Yuichiro finished.

I blushed, '*Sigh* When they speak and act like that, how can I not resist to play with them?... ** _My adorable, loyal pets will be surely getting a treat tonight~.'_**

 _~Time Skip to night~ -Mikaela's P.O.V-_

Yu paced back and forth in our simple, white room, seeming anxious.

"What do you think she'll do to us, Mika?"

I stared up at the ceiling, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I don't know. She never punished us before, nor anyone else in the mansion."

Yu panicked, "That's bad! The saying, "Still waters run deep" is true! Under that niceness of hers, she's a little, devious imp! She might use blades and bleach, or cut us a thousand times until we've bled to death, or cut off our egg rolls!"

I looked down from the ceiling to him with narrowed eyes, "Now you're just overreacting."

Looking at the digital clock on the nightstand between out beds, it read 10:55 P.M.

I stood up and walked to the door, "Alright, time to go."

Yu followed behind, quietly panicking, as we went to our Mistress' room

"She hasn't called us all day, which is more frightening. Aren't you scared-Wait a minute...are we taking the longest way to her room? Haha! You're scared, Mika!"

I gritted my teeth, "Shut it. I'm just as nervous as you, but thinking about the situation negatively won't help."

Turning down the hallway her office is, we spotted Shiho walking with a plate of food in his hands.

"What's up, Kimizuki?" Yu asked him.

He looked to Mistress Sayomi's door, "Sayomi hasn't come out of her office since this morning, and dinner is scheduled at 9:50 PM. I tried to give her dinner at that same time, but she didn't respond. I left the food there at her door an hour ago, and now that it's been an hour, she hasn't touched the plate once."

Yu's face paled and I slightly shivered, telling him we'll try to help as much as we can.

Approaching her office door, Yu and I looked to each other before I knocked on the dark maroon door.

"Mistress Sayomi?"

"We're here like you requested, Lady Sayomi."

 ** _"*Giggle* Come in~!"_**

Yu and I gulped, not liking the bubbly, yet dark tone. Yu slowly twisted the crystal knob of the door and slowly opened it. We both walked in.

 ** _"Close the door..and lock it,"_** she spoke again, sitting in her tall office chair, turned away from us and facing her window where the white moon illuminated.

I slowly closed it and locked it. If I defied her, who knows what would've happened.

Observing her room, I noticed something hanging from the ceiling, but I couldn't identify what they were. Her desk was cleared of paperwork and replaced with some type of oil in a bottle.

Her office had a mysterious, uneventful atmosphere. It made me feel uneasy.

 ** _"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"_**

"Y-yes, Mistress/my lady," we answered.

 ** _"...Are you afraid?"_**

"To be honest...a little bit," Yu replied.

 ** _"Hmmm, I see. Say..do you think vampires are real?"_**

"Um..no. I don't believe until I see or feel it," I responded.

"The same goes here, my lady," Yu spoke.

 _*Silence*_

Anxious sweat dropped from my forehead, 'Why isn't she saying anything? This is nerve-racking...'

 ** _"...If I told you I were a half human and half vampire, would you believe me?"_**

 _*Silence*_

"No normal person would ask that question, and you sound serious, so yes. We believe you," I spoke.

"Just because you're something different, doesn't mean it defines who you are. We aren't afraid. We're passionately in love with you, Lady Sayomi."

 ** _"...The feeling is mutual. I've been unknowingly in love with you both for three years. I've come to realize it a couple days ago. But for now..."_**

She stood up from her swivel chair and came around her desk.

What we saw made our faces turn red.

She's wearing...thin, blue-green lingerie, black stilettos, and black fishnet stockings. Her hair was wildly ruffled. She wore black eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and blue-green lipstick.

Her body was shiny with-what I assumed-was dermatological rose scented oil.

She sat on the edge of her marble, cherry brown desk with a brown whip in her left hand.

She smirked as her eyes turned a lively red, showing her fangs in the moonlight, **_"Let's play~."_**

In an instant, we found ourselves with only our boxers on and our wrists were chained above our heads.

'She's fast...that's to be expected, even from a half vampire. I don't believe in the burnt by sunlight or allergies to garlic thing. Wait..why am I thinking about this when I'm about to be whipped?!...Not to mention, pleasured...'

Looking up, I realized the thin, shiny things that hung from the ceiling were iron chain, which made me gulp.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

 ** _"Mistress will handle tonight's duties~. Take a load off and enjoy yourselves~, Yu-kun~, Mika-kun~."_**

They shivered as I rubbed my hands-my left on Yu-kun and my right on Mika-kun-from their hair, to their cheeks, to their necks, to their chests, and to the brim of their boxers.

 ** _"Do you like that~?"_**

They nodded and I moved my hands away from them, grabbing the bottle of oil on my desk, opening it and rubbing it on their half naked bodies. Putting the bottle back down, I grabbed my whip with my left hand and it hit against the polished, brown floor boards harshly, making a snapping sound.

 ** _"I can't wait to hear your moans and screams for more~."_**

 _-Shiho's P.O.V-_

It was 1:00 A.M. when I woke up.

'Damn it, I accidentally fell asleep. Yoichi would've woken me up, but he must be asleep now. I also have to go check on Sayomi, she probably still hasn't eaten.'

Getting up from one of the three brow stools to the white, marble counter in the middle of the dark red kitchen, I tiredly walked out the brown door to the Sayomi's room.

I yawned, 'The others should be asleep by now. That idiot and Mikaela said they'd help as much as they can to get her out of her office. I hope those two succeeded in doing so.'

Turning the corner to Sayomi's office, I heard noises... _strange_ noises... **disturbing** noises...

Those noises that makes a shiver run up your back.

(XD)

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I quietly approached her door and listened more to what was going on.

"M-My lady, r-right there! Hah, ahh! Aahhh!" I heard Yu yell.

"Hah, ah, ahh! M-Mistress, m-more! D-damn it...! Haaah!" I heard Mikaela scream.

 ** _"You want more, boys~? Nfufu, you two are so naughty~, I can't hold myself back~. *Sigh* I've finally seen you two squirm in pleasure~, but...I want to see more~!"_**

Hearing thuds, moaning, and skin hitting skin, my eyes stayed wide as I slowly backed away.

'...I'm sleep walking. I didn't hear anything. I'm having a nightmare. Just go to your room and pretend you came here, Shiho. Don't say anything, don't hear anything, don't think anything.'

 _-3rd P.O.V-_

The _noises_ didn't seem never-ending as Shiho walked farther away.

(Sayo: 0o0

Yu: 0-0

Mika: 0/0

Yu: Solasta...wth?

Don't blame me! It's the fangirls/boys!

Sayo: I-I don't mind this...I always wanted to be dominant every once in a while.

Mika: Sayo, I can't believe you said that.

Yu: Me? Submissive?...*Blush* Well, I'll make an exception for Sayo since..I saw what went down in this Arc.

Sayo: *Blush* Yu...

Mika: *Smh*

Okay, okay. Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. We got enough of that in the first arc, sheesh.

Yu: Wait a minute...Solasta, do you have a boyfriend?

-_- Why?

Sayo: Oh, I get it. Due to Solasta's writing of the Special Arcs, Yu thinks that you have experience because of your writing skills.

Wh-why would you care?! It's obvious I'm single because I'm writing stuff like this!

Mika: Really?

Maybe.

Yu: =3=

By the way, Yu...

Yu: What?

*Looks around* Well, I ain't supposed to say this, but...SHINOA'S GOT THE HOTS FOR YOU! IT WAS REVEALED BETWEEN CHAPTER 74!

Yu: WHAT?!

Shi: So not true! Someone, do something!

Sayo: *Emits dark aura* Lust is a sin, you shall be cleansed! *Pulls out Himezuru-sa*

Shi: *Runs away*

Mika: Everything has gone to Hell...

Reader-chan/kun, go on to the next Special Arc, please! ToT

Yu [in the background]: Put. The scythe. Down. Shinoa!)


	7. SAVII

(FYI: This is very long. No one is a vampire. Sayomi has split personalities. This is kinda based on the anime _Higurashi._ When she's in her light personality, she'll act like Rena Ryuugu; when in her dark personality, she'll act like Rika Furude's adult voice.)

"She's a girl and she carries the mark," said the village doctor and childhood friend of the mother.

As the mother of the newborn stared down at her, caressing her with all the love and care a mother can give, she softly rubbed her left cheek against the newborn's right cheek.

The father of the newborn coddled his wife as well as the infant, "I see. Thank you, Carmen."

"So soft, so cute, you're wonderful...Dear, what should we name her?"

"Let's come up with one together." He looked outside the nearby window, "It's night time..."

"And she's a girl that was just born..." the mother spoke. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"That's because she's got my eyes," the father bragged, then the two lightly laughed.

The mother and father kept pondering on what to name their newborn child, thinking of adjectives around them.

"I know! Sayomi!" they both said.

"What a nice name. In Japanese, it means 'night-born' or 'beautiful night', depending on how you spell the kanji," said Dr. Carmen.

"Knowing my Estelle, she'll try to mix them together and go with 'beautiful night-born'," spoke the father.

"You know me all too well, Ryota-kun," she giggled.

"You're my wife. Of course I'm supposed to know the love of my life, the one who I will spend the rest of my days with," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Carmen, my dear friend, what mark she bears?" Estelle asked Carmen.

Her kind gaze suddenly turned sad and sorrowful, "There's no way I can sugar-coat this, but...Lady Sayomi is the luna of the next Chief of the Hyakuya Clan-"

Ryota's eyes widened, "But that clan is bad news. It is said that they're the very cause of the Red Moon."

"He's right. We can't have our child around such disgraces. What should we do, Ryota?" asked Estelle, looking to her husband.

The Chief of the Kiiro Clan looked down at the now sleeping newborn, known as Sayomi, contemplating on what should be done.

"We live in the human world," he made his decision, making Estelle gasp in bewilderment.

"Chief Ryota, that's not all. Look closer at Lady Sayomi's forehead," Carmen spoke.

The forehead, where the mark lies, is the key symbol to knowing who is the Alpha male, Alpha female, Luna, Omega male, and Omega female.

The mark has three symbolizations of the Zodiac: the alpha is Aries, the luna is Cancer, and the omega is Pisces. Only those in tribal wolf clans can see the marks and the color of that clan.

(Kiiro Clan - Gold.

Hyakuya Clan - Turquoise.)

There on Sayomi's forehead lies the Cancer sign, but there was another on her chin.

"..Two...Alpha males?" Estelle questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes; this has never happened to any of our ancestors. Chief Ryota, do you still wish to move to the human world? And if so, when, where, and who will become the next Chief of the Kiiro Clan?"

"...Yes, in order to protect our child from the Hyakuya Clan. We'll move in three days, to Shibuya district, and my replacement will be..." Ryota pondered the right choice for his title.

"Honey, what about...my niece?"

He looked to his wife, admiring her soft eyes, but refocused on the situation.

"Krul?...*Groans* I don't know about that."

"You may not trust her, though I do. She may seem mischievous and hateful towards you, but she doesn't really. She's mourning over the death of her brother."

"I don't think someone who's experiencing that should take on such a title," Carmen voiced her opinion.

"Please, trust me, she's got this," Estelle said, looking between the two with distress.

Before anything else could be said, Estelle fainted from the anxiety of decision and exhaustion from birthing her newborn child.

"Estelle!" Carmen worried.

As if sensing the mother's distress, Sayomi began to cry.

"Carmen, get her to the nursery. Call for Nurses Skuld and Belle to help my wife!" Ryota ordered her.

She saluted to him by softly pounding her right fist over her heart twice, cradled the baby out of the unconscious Estelle's arms, then left out the wooden brown room.

Ryota hugged the unconscious Estelle and crying baby in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright, Sayomi," he cooed to the baby and she suddenly stopped, staring up at him curiously.

He found it cute and kissed her forehead to which she giggled for a while until she fell asleep.

He looked back to his wife, "Estelle, I'll do everything I can to keep our child safe from the Hyakuya clan."

 _~17 years later~_ _-Different P.O.V-_

 _~Beep Beep Beep~_

Turning over in my bed, I felt for my alarm clock to stop it's irritating beeping.

Finally stopping it, I sighed and sat up in my bed, stretching my arms and legs until a satisfying pop sounded through the silence of my room.

Opening my eyes, I sat in bed for a while before getting out of bed and going to go get dressed in my Shibuya uniform hanging on my closet door's top hinge.

(Look at Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose - Catastrophe at Sixteen book to see what the FIRST Shibuya uniforms look like. Also, their home is like the same in _my_ original story.)

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and washing my face in my personal bathroom, I head downstairs and smelled something good.

Seeing my mother cook in the kitchen and my father sipping his coffee, I smiled and approached my father from behind.

"Good morning, Dad," I said and kissed the left side of his cheek.

"'Morning, sweetheart," he said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly, just fine," I responded before walking to my mother. "Good morning, Mom."

She gave me a side hug and kissed my forehead, "Good morning, sweetheart. I'm cooking us some scrambled eggs, biscuits, sausages, and waffles."

I almost drooled at the food she named, "Ouu, my favorite~! I can't wait to eat!"

Going to sit down on my father's left side at the brown, rectangular table, I lost myself in my thoughts.

You see, my name is Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, age 17, a third year at Shibuya High School.

But...I'm no ordinary high school girl.

When I was twelve, my parents told me I am a princess of a Alpha male and Alpha female as well as Luna, who are my father and mother.

I was the inheritance of my father's throne, but they left the Kiiro Clan to avoid me becoming the Luna of two newborns of a certain clan.

This all shocked me, but I'm glad they told me because it would be a mess if that particular clan ever found me, who's name I don't even know of.

I was also told that my cousin, Krul Tepes, was put in charge of the Kiiro Clan and promised to keep my whereabouts private. Four years ago, my mother made secret contact with her and was told Krul changed the clan name and color to Tepes ans red, meaning no one would know-except clan leaders, who don't know I'm alive-that it used to be the Kiiro Clan.

My parents never told me they planned to go back unless it's something I really wanted to go through and I'd have to think about it seriously.

When I was born, a spell was put on me to hide my vanilla brown ears and tail as well as my parents', so we could blend in with the human world.

They would only appear on the night of the Red Moon: the night when bloodshed of comrade clans was spilled by that particular clan. So much blood was in the atmosphere that it reached the moon and turned it red.

For what reason? To do experiments for taboo ideas, such as the Seraph of the End project and chimaera transformation.

Where we live is in Tokyo, Japan, the Shibuya district. Each clan has their own language and another we can all speak. We learned to speak in English and Japanese to advance our blend.

As of now, we live a peaceful life.

Coming out of my thoughts, I saw my mother set our plates of food on the table before sitting across from me.

We clapped our hands together and smiled, _"Itadakimasu!"_

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

On my way to school, I admired the light breeze that made my hair and the green trees sway.

I held my bag in my right hand, twirling it sometimes. 'What a nice day. I hope I put in the effort of making friends today.'

I hadn't any friends throughout my whole life due to my shy nature around humans. I may have looked like them, but I wasn't, so it was strange to me.

There were people who considered me the ' _Kuudere_ ' type, meaning cool and awesome, which I thought the opposite.

Whenever I tried to voice my opinions, people would become excited since I rarely talk and they talk over me, 'fangirling' or 'fanboying', and making quick assumptions about my life.

It isn't anything bad, but I do think it's rude that humans don't hear one out before judging them.

In short, I am 'popular' for no reason.

Seeing two girls up ahead, one has ashen colored hair in a ponytail of sorts and the other has blond hair in ponytails.

'They remind me of Miss Mahiru Hiragi and Miss Aoi Sangu, my science and math teachers. Should I make the attempt to talk to them?'

Shaking my head in denial of the idea due to my social awkwardness, I sighed, knowing there was no hope for me to make friends.

"Um, Miss?" I heard a kind voice behind me.

Stopping, I turned to see the owner of the voice approach me with a smile.

It's a male human. He has curly, brown hair, forest green eyes, and he wore the boy's Shibuya High uniform.

"Are you alright?"

Shocked that he was speaking to me, I only nodded my head.

"Oh, good. I thought you were about to faint or something when I saw you shaking your head. By the way, I'm Yoichi Saotome. You can call me Yoichi. It's nice to meet you...?"

I hugged my bag close to my chest, "Y-you don't...know?"

He stared at me closer and his eyes widened, "Oh! You're that 'popular girl' almost everyone talks about, Sayomi Kiiro, right?"

I sighed and nodded sadly, "Y-yes.."

"Well, I don't consider you popular. N-not that I'm trying to offend you or anything! I-it's just that...I think every human being is ordinary. We're all the same..despite some of the situations we go through. Anyway, let me stop my rambling before we be late to school! Let's go!"

With that being said, he grabbed my left hand and we ran to school, passing the two girls from earlier.

When I glanced to them, they narrowed their eyes at me in a suspicious way.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Entering the school gates, I followed Yoichi close behind since almost every student was staring at me...or should I say, us?

'Stop staring! Stop staring! Stop staring!' I yelled at them in my thoughts.

"Yo, Yoichi!" one of the male students called as he and his friends approached us.

(The same three guys who bullied him in the beginning.)

"What's this, Yoichi? You have the smoking hot babe as your girlfriend now?"

I flinched and stayed behind Yoichi.

"No, we just became friends," he told them with confidence in his voice.

"F-friends?" I questioned in bewilderment.

I smiled to myself, 'A friend...I have a friend now. That makes me so happy!'

One of the males slung his arm around Yoichi and pulled him away from me as the other two lightly pushed me forward from behind to the other side of the school, where no one was.

"Say, Yoichi, you don't mind if we... _borrow_ Miss Babe, do ya?"

"Borrow? What do you mean by that?" Yoichi asked suspiciously.

He smirked, "You know..."

"Y-Yoichi, let's go to class. The bell is about to ring in a few minutes," I said to him in a scared tone.

Turning around after I grabbed his right hand with my left, I was about to leave with him, but the other two boys blocked our way.

One of them grinned, "Where do you two think you're going? Well, you can get lost, Yoichi..."

The last one grabbed my right wrist, "We just want her."

My instincts kicked in and I pulled him forward, hitting my forehead against his harshly, resulting in him passing out on the ground.

"You b;t#!" the other yelled and tried to slap me, but I stepped back and he fell forward.

Taking the advantage, I kicked my right foot in his jaw, probably knocking it out of place, and dropped to the ground, too.

Turning to the one who I assumed was the leader, I gave a death glare to which he shook in fear and fell backwards, crawling back as I slowly approached him.

I smiled at him, _"If you ever try to hurt me or my friend again, I will kill you,"_ I said in my sweet, innocent voice.

The expression of terror was written all over his face before he ran away.

 _*Silence*_

"Now, I see..." Yoichi quietly spoke.

Coming out of my sadistic state, I looked behind me with a apologetic expression.

"You have split personalities. One is shy and cute...while the other is silent and diabolic. You're considered cool because of both, right?"

Nodding, I hugged my bag with both arms again, "Mhm...do you not want to be my friend anymore, Yoichi?"

He smiled, "No, I accept you for who you are. There's nothing wrong with that. I want to know..when did this develop?"

My eyes turned grim, "Ever since I was born." I smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Oh, right. Did I not mention that?

My two personalities is the cause of the two Alpha males I never met.

 _-3rd P.O.V-_

She hadn't any idea of the four pairs of eyes watching her.

 _~Small Time Skip~_ _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

After my homeroom with my grumpy teacher, Mister Guren Ichinose, and history class with my nice teacher, Mister Shinya Hiragi, lunch began.

I usually ate lunch alone, but now that Yoichi is my friend, I didn't have to eat alone anymore!

As we talked about our classes, someone had approached our table to which we looked up to see a male with dark pink hair, matching eyes, and black framed glasses.

"What's up, Yoichi?" he asked with a small smile and sat across from us.

He gave a kind smile, "Oh, hey, Shiho. I was just talking to a friend I made this morning."

I bowed my head, "H-hello, m-my name i-is Sayomi Kiiro. I-it's nice to meet you...?"

"Shiho Kimizuki, just Kimkzuki is fine. Yoichi told me about how you handled those guys this morning. Thanks for that, I usually have to step in and keep them from bothering him," he said, then sighed.

"Why do they bother you, Yoichi?" I asked him in curiosity.

He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Well...I asked for their help on the exams, so I have to pay them back."

"You already bought juice for them. I'm pretty sure that's enough payment," Kimizuki spoke. "You don't need to be their errand boy."

"Kimizuki is right, Yoichi," I told him before going back to eating the halfway eaten food in my cherry brown bento box.

"You..have a point," he said sheepishly.

Hearing the chatter in the lunchroom gradually become louder, we looked to the table next to us to see those same two girls I saw before.

But they didn't sit alone...there were two boys as well.

Everyone seemed to be admiring them. I had to admit, they seemed to be more popular than me. I'm nobody...

At least, not in _this_ world.

"Who are they?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kimizuki looked to me, "The two girls, I know. The one with ashen hair is Shinoa Hiragi, Miss Hiragi's younger sister. The same is said for the blond, she's Miss Sangu's little sister, Mitsuba Sangu. The two guys are transfer students. I don't know their names though."

"I see..."

As Kimizuki and Yoichi kept chatting, I kept staring at the group of four in curiosity.

'Those two males...They're scent..it's attractive.' I shook my head, 'Don't think that way, Sayomi. You don't even know who they are.'

I looked back at them and saw the boy with pale blond hair staring at me to which I became flustered and looked down at my bento.

'How embarrassing! He caught me staring!'

"Sayomi? Hey, are you okay?" Yoichi asked me worriedly, holding my right hand with his left.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Kimkzuki agreed.

Yoichi's hand felt really warm to which I brought it up to my right cheek and nuzzled into his palm as if I were a kitten.

"Your hand is so warm, Yoichi~."

Suddenly, his face turned red, "Wh-what?! Um, S-Sayomi?! Wh-what are y-you doing?!" he stuttered out cutely.

Kimizuki smirked, then for some reason, whistled at us.

(She's very oblivious in her innocent state of mind, and attentive in her diabolic state of mind.)

"Hey, you three," a voice called to us as a shadow came over me.

Stopping my affectionate nuzzling into Yoichi's hand, I turned to see one of the boys, who has black, wild hair and piercing green irises...nothing like Yoichi's.

 _"Yes?"_ I asked with seriousness laced in my tone and I knew my other personality appeared.

He smiled at us, "How about you three come eat with us?"

My eyes widened and sparkled, "Sure!"

Grabbing my bento with my left hand, I held Yoichi's left with my right, pulling him to the table next to us.

"Well, well, isn't this cute? Saotome, is she your girlfriend?" the blond girl asked him.

His ears turned red as well, "Wh-what?! O-of course not!"

"Whaaat? But Yoichi-kun, I am a girl and your friend!" I whined.

"That's not what she meant, Kiiro," Kimizuki told me with a sweat drop.

"Oh, my goodness, you're so cute~," the ashen haired girl said to me. "I'm Shinoa Hiragi. Shinoa is fine. It's nice to meet you," she introduced herself with a sly smile.

"Mitsuba Sangu, same here," the blond replied with a mixed frown and smile.

"I'm Yuichiro Hyakuya, call me Yu, and this silent bookworm is my brother, Mikaela," the black haired boy introduced himself and his brother.

I gave a closed eyed smile, "You remind me of myself, Mikaela. I'm very quiet."

He looked up from his book, blinked at me, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Hm.."

Flinching at his reaction, I hugged Yuichiro's right arm closely to me since he seems nicer and his brother kinda scares me.

"Sorry about that. He can be a little intimidating. Anyway, we've been hearing what students here say about you. We wanted to know if that's true," Yuichiro replied with a smile.

Letting go of his arm, I sighed and shook my head, "I'm not popular at all. I can't voice my opinion since I'm shy and I don't talk to people much."

"Oh, really? You're talking to us now," Kimkzuki pointed out.

I became flustered, "W-well, you all seem like nice people. Speaking of nice people, do you..want to...be my friend?" I nervously asked them, closing my eyes.

 _*Silence*_

"We don't mind," Yuichiro and Mikaela spoke up.

Opening my eyes out of relief, I smiled at them. Standing up, I stood between the two and wrapped my arms around their necks, pulling them close to me.

"Friends! Friends! Friends!" I said happily.

"For some odd reason, you remind me of one of these characters I watched in an anime called K," Kimizuki mumbled, but I heard him.

(Neko: Shiro!

Shiro: Neko!

Kuro: Shiro!

Neko: Kuro!

Kuro: Neko!

Shiro: Kuro!

Neko: Neko, nya~!

Get back to KQ-project!

Kuro: How can we go back to something you haven't updated in a year?

Reader-chan/kun:...Yo a$$ got Looney Tuned. [*COUGH* 50% off *COUGH*]

-_- Anyway...)

"I don't know who's the cinnamon roll, Yoichi or Sayomi," Mitsuba said with a grin on her lips.

"What about you two, Shinoa, Mitsuba? Will you two be my friends, too?"

They looked to Yuichiro and Mikaela, who seemed to slightly nod before they looked to each other, then back at me.

"Sure, let's be friends," Mitsuba told me.

I let go of Yu and Mikaela, jumping in the air happily, "Yay! More friends!"

"About time we have a bubbly character in the group," Shinoa said, then seemed to realize something. "Oh, yeah, Alpha-! I-I mean..Yuichiro, Mikaela, I haven't introduced you to my classmate, Yoichi Saotome. We have Japanese History together."

"And the other one is Shiho Kimizuki, we haven Physics together," Mitsuba informed.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you both, too," Yuichiro greeted them.

"You two seem to be _friendly_ with Miss Sayomi. Have you known her long?" Mikaela noticed, then asked.

"Actually, I met her this morning," Yoichi spoke, scratching his left cheek with his left index finger.

"And I just met her a few minutes ago," Kimizuki spoke. "By the way, Shinoa, why did you say 'Alpha' earlier?"

I stopped my jumping and my personality changed to the diabolic one, "... _Alpha_?"

"Oh, well, Yu kinda reminds me of an alpha wolf in a pack, ya know? He may be friendly now, but trust me, he's scary when protective and angry," Shinoa seemed to cover it up.

"Oh, I understand now," Kimizuki replied before looking to Yu. "Guess you and I will be bumping heads a lot since I'm told I have 'a lot of built-up rage'."

I sat between Yuichiro and Yoichi again, remaining quiet for the rest of the lunch time.

'Have they found me?'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

School had ended and I decided to walk home as quickly as possible without being spotted by the 'friends' I made today.

My eyes bore holes in anyone that decided to stare at me, 'I might be in danger. I have to get out of school and call mother or father on my way home.'

Nearing the gates, a mischievous smirk of victory spread on my lips.

Jumping over the thin rail in the ground that's inclined to close the gates, I smiled, "Whoo! Free at last!"

"You didn't strike me as the type to not like school," said a sly voice to my left.

Standing completely still, I glanced to my left to see Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yu, and Mikaela.

I stiffly turned towards them, "Wh-what? Oh...no...I like it, it's just..I'm tired is all!"

"Don't tell me you were going to leave us so soon, Sayomi! We're friends, right?" Yu asked me.

My eyes turned deadly, "...*Smile* _We are."_

Mitsuba shivered, "That..was kinda scary."

Feeling a tap on my left shoulder, I turned around to see Yoichi and Kimizuki.

Yoichi smiled at me, "Are you alright? You're not going to do...what you did this morning, are you?"

My voice changed back, "Of course not! I only do that to people who _oppose me or my friends. Friends...Those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun, yet unimportant times. When painful times come, they won't be your ally."_

An awkward silence settled in. Returning to my bubbly self, I began to laugh.

"I act stranger when I'm tired. Since you all went through the trouble of waiting for me, let's go get some ice cream! My treat! Plus, the sugar will wake me up!"

"No, I'll pay for it. A beautiful, kind young woman, such as yourself, shouldn't do such things," Mikaela spoke politely.

My cheeks turned a light pink, "Thank you? I had a part-time job, but my parents told me to quit it since it'll bring too much attention...from the school. Now, they just hand me money whenever I ask for it, I find it selfless."

"Ouu~, even the innocent bends school rules~," Shinoa cooed.

I grinned, "Whoever told you that... _was wrong. I'm not as innocent as I look._ Anyway, let's go!"

Grabbing Yoichi's left arm and Yu's right, I walked in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"You're a very different person from what I imagined," Yu mumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, Yu?" Yoichi asked him.

I hugged Yoichi's arm closer to mine, "Mm-mm! Yu-kun said nothing!"

My pupils turned thin as I glanced up at Yuichiro, trying to non-verbally threaten him.

'He knows...They both know. I see it, those marks on the top of their foreheads. Do they think I'm dumb? That's just a facade to hide this deadly, raging beast on the inside.'

Another thing I forgot to mention, my split personalities come with a price. I have to let the light one hide the dark one because it could kill others if it's let loose. The only way to calm both and for them to merge into one, I have to get 'intimate' with my Alpha male.

Arriving upon the ice cream shop, we entered and I let go of their arms, approaching the cashier.

"What's up, Sayomi?" my twenty-four years old ex co-worker, Mizuki, asked me.

Mizuki has brownish black hair, slate gray irises, and a well-built physique.

"My spirits!" I responded happily.

He tilted his head in confused manner before glancing behind me, "Ohh, that's why. Finally made friends at school, huh? Took you a long time," he said with a closed eyed smile, ruffling my hair.

I swatted his right hand away with my left, then I pouted, "I'm a young woman who's maturing into womanhood! I'm not ten anymore!"

"It's actually hard to believe. When I met your parents, you were a two month old baby and I was seven. Anyway, you want the usual?"

I nodded happily, "Mhm! My friends will have the same!"

"Okay I'll bring it you in a couple minutes," he said and began to fix it in the clear container that displayed the ice cream, names, and prices.

Nodding, I went to my usual booth near one of the floor to ceiling length windows.

Yu sat next to me with Shinoa following, and Yoichi. Across from me sat Mikaela and next to him was Kimizuki, then Mitsuba.

"So, what's the usual?" Shinoa asked with a sly smirk, glancing to Mitsuba.

"Is it that hot guy?" Mitsuba asked.

I blinked my eyes innocently, "That's called cannibalism, Mitsu-chan!"

"Oh, she's clueless and cute~," Yu said, slinging his left arm around my neck.

 ** _"Get your hand off me before I cut it off and eat it,"_** I spoke in a deep tone.

 _*Silence_ *

"...Damn," Kimizuki said. "Um..do you usually have these...mixed personalities?"

My happy aura came back, "I'm sorry if I scared all of you. Yes, I've been like this since I could remember. Excuse my strange behavior sometimes."

"Thanks for the information because I was becoming worried," Yu said, moving his arm away from me.

"Miss Sayomi, do you have two split personalities?" Mikaela asked me.

I nodded, "... _Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket; taking this one to the grave. If I show you, then I know you. Won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them are dead," _I said, glancing between Mikaela and Yu.

(That's right, I just went Pretty Little Liars on y'all.)

"An odd one indeed," Shinoa spoke with an amused grin.

Looking out the window, I stared at the sun as it began its set.

Hearing my Galaxy S7 vibrate in my school bag, I unzipped it and grabbed it, seeing the Caller ID.

Answering the phone, I heard my mom worrying about me.

["Sweet cakes, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Where are you? Do you need me to come pick you up?"]

I giggled, "I'm okay, Mom. I'm just out with my friends."

["...Friends? Honey, what friends? You said you didn't have any and you didn't want any."]

"I know...but I changed my mind. These friends are _special._ "

["...Ryota!"] my mom called to my father. ["Come home, Sayo."]

As Mizuki served our ice cream, the call ended and he began to speak to me, so I stared at his reflection.

"Um, Sayomi...I know you're 17..and I'm 24, but when you turn 18 in a few days; do you want to go out..on a date with me?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and covered my phone with my right hand, "Really? I wouldn't mind, but-"

"She's busy with her schoolwork. Sorry," Mikaela cut me off.

"Oh, I understand. You were always into your studies," Mizuki told me with light pink cheeks. "By the way, do you know there's a Blood Moon tomorrow night?"

My eyes widened and I slowly turned around to him, "...Huh?"

"The Blood Moon. Some people call it the Red Moon. There's a legend to it, but I forgot how it went."

"You said it's...tomorrow night?" I asked in a state of shock.

"Yeah. Um, is something wrong?"

My eyes darkened, "Yoichi, _move_ ," I said and crawled over Yu when Yoichi got out of the booth.

"Where ya going? We have plenty of time, the sun is just setting," Kimizuki asked, then said nonchalantly.

"I have to go home! My Mom and Dad are worried about me. Besides, they don't like it when I stay out late. Sorry, gotta go!" I said, bowed my head, and ran out the ice cream parlor shop.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I ran home as fast as I could, furiously knocked on the door to which my father opened it and let me in, immediately locking the door.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Mizuki notified me at the shop."

"Sayomi, you're home!" Mom shouted and ran to me from around the kitchen corner, hugging me. She slightly pulled away to look at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Now, tell us who these friends are?" Dad asked me.

"Well, I met one of them this morning, his name is Yoichi Saotome and he seems to be harmless."

"Saotome, Saotome, Saotome...There isn't a clan with that name..at least, not anymore. Keep going," Mom told me.

"I met another at lunch, his name is Shiho Kimizuki, I assumed he's best friends with Yoichi."

"Kimizuki..there used to be a clan with that and Saotome's name, but they were wiped out during the Red Moon incident. It's possible this is a coincidence..." Dad mumbled to himself.

"Who really disturbed me...is a boy who approached our table and asked if we wanted to sit with him and his friends. I agreed. His friends are Shinoa Hiragi and Mitsuba Sangu. I couldn't tell if they were werewolves or not, they made it discreet. The boy I speak of is Yuichiro Hyakuya, and he has a very observant brother, Mikaela Hyakuya. They're my prime suspects."

Mom shuddered at those names, "Hiragi, Sangu, and Hyakuya?"

My pupils sharpened, signaling I switched to the dark persona, _"I think I disheartened them with my split personalities. *Smirk* Scaring humans is really fun. They're such fragile creatures."_

"The two girls and guys you asociated with today...They're heads of their clans, Sayomi. They're not ordinary people, and they came out of hiding to capture you. I doubt they'd possibly try to persuade or negotiate with you," my Dad told me.

My eyes darkened, _"...I see. They didn't make any attempt to reveal themselves today and acted as if they are ordinary human beings-despite their popularity at school."_ My light persona came back, "Just so you know, the Yuichiro boy tried to make an attempt of flirting with me. I'm unsure of the feeling I felt, but it felt right."

"That's the effect any werewolf would have on their mate. You'll be physically eighteen in a couple days, we can't really tell you what to do, so this is your choice to make. Your father and I decided to let you know 'every single detail when you turned eighteen', but it seems that will have to happen now. Sayomi, it is your choice to stay here and live a normal human life or take heir to the throne of the Kiiro Clan. Women are respected just as much as a man there. There is no infidelity. Tomorrow night is the Red Moon, you've forgotten that; remember, your true self is revealed; that's why we kept you out of school those days," Mom explained to me.

She glanced behind me to my Dad, who seemed a little sheepish and walked upstairs, "I'll leave it to your mother to explain the next part."

When the door closed to their bedroom, my mother gently pulled me along to the living room and we sat down on the white couch.

"Sayomi, um...you remember when we had the **_talk_** when you were..eleven, yes?"

I rolled my eyes as my persona switched again, _"Yes, Mom. "The man inserts his banana into the woman's upside down strawberry, but it's hard to penetrate because of the inner sensitive skin of the strawberry."_

(LMAO! I'm sorry, I had to!)

"Well...that's the answer to your split personalities. To merge them into one, that's...that's how it's supposed to happen."

I remained nonchalant, _"...I see. I'm handling this as maturely as possible."_

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"Mom, could you give me tomorrow until night falls to think about this?" I asked her.

"Sure, sweety," she told me, softly rubbed my head with her right hand, kissed my forehead and got up to go upstairs.

I stayed quiet.

 _'...They didn't seem to try to make any moves to steal me away nor did they attack Yoichi or Kimizuki and take them as hostages. I do know this, Mikaela seems to be overprotective of me and Yuichiro seems to love attention since he likes being by my side. Shinoa and Mitsuba are of no threat to me because they're following their orders.'_

I looked up with my cheerful persona, "Should I kill them off one by one if they make me go against my will?"

 _~Time Skip~_

My mom and dad decided that it was okay to let me out today to think about my decision of becoming Alpha female of the Kiiro Clan and the Luna of the Hyakuya twins or keep my human life.

As I walked, I put some pep in my steps, acting as if nothing was wrong at all. I wasn't going to school.

Oh, no, I'm playing hooky today.

Today, I wore a yellow-gold crop top, a short denim jacket, black thigh length shorts, and denim Chuck Taylor's.

'It's possible that Yu, Shinoa, Mikaela, and Mitsuba aren't at school today. If I ever run into them, should I notify them immediately about my knowing of who they are or should I run away?'

I stopped as my eyes glared at nothing or no one in particular, _"I enjoy chasing my prey than vice versa."_

Feeling nearing presences, I looked up to see the devils I not too long ago thought about.

 _"Well, well. Why am I not surprised?"_ I asked with a grin on my face.

Shinoa smirked, "Because you knew we were coming for you, Sayo~."

 _"Are you going to use force? The Hiragi and Hyakuya Clans are known for using force and killing so many. It's disgraceful that you three..decided to show your faces on this day.."_

"Could you hear us out, please?" Yu requested of me.

 _"Ou, I love it when a man begs~. Fine, I'll hear what you all have to say,"_ I said, then my persona changed to the bubbly one. "Go ahead, explain!"

"We didn't blend in with human society just to take you away from it. The elders of the Hyakuya Clan thought it was best if we left to join human society since we're outcasts due to the incident we had no control over before we were born. We didn't want that to happen nor do we want other clans to judge us because of that. Those two boys yesterday, Yoichi Saotome and Shiho Kimizuki, had werewolf ancestors, but were killed during the Red Moon incident. They're the only ones of their clans that somehow survived," Yu explained.

"Before we left four years ago, we were told to find a girl by the leader of the Tepes Clan. You could say she leaked some info to me just to find you. She said you'd have a kind heart, just like the Luna of the Kiiro Clan, and take us in and listen to what we have to say. Over these four years, we've blend in with society well. We only know the basics about you since you're our Luna. We wanted to meet you, accepting if you wanted to go back or not. What we won't deny is your love," Mikaela explained.

"In short, the Alpha males want a better future for themselves and if possible, to make you happy-despite the things that happened in the past. Alpha female Krul didn't want them to be a part in the reason why the clans distrust the Hyakuya Clan," Mitsuba summarized.

 _*Silence*_

I-no, my mentality didn't know which personality to switch to. It was confused, not by their explanation, but the meaning behind their words.

It's as if it was going mad and dragged me into its madness.

Madness, lost, confusion, insanity, anger, turmoil, clamor...

Then...

A peace of mind settled in.

My personalities had merged into one, synced, fused together.

Gentle, determined eyes befell and a kind smile spread on my lips.

"...I understand your predicament completely. I won't abandon where I'm meant to be nor the comrades that live their, so I shall help."

Shinoa and Mitsuba nodded, leaning down to bow to me, "Thank you very much for listening to what the Alpha males had to say."

I nodded, "You're welcome."

Looking to the direction where the school is, I sighed, 'I don't know where Yoichi nor Kimizuki lives, but I can smell their scent, so..I'll wait for them to get out of school, walk a far distance and approach them to discuss the situation since they had ancestors. Until then, what should we do?'

I looked back to the four in front of me, I gently smiled, "Let's get to know each other. I have some time to kill."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I decided we go to a not-so crowded park since it'll be too much attention and probably uncomfort.

Sitting on the middle swing of a swing set, I kicked back and began to swing, using my feet to put more force into the swing's motion.

Yu sat on the right swing and Mika went behind me, which confused me for a little bit until I felt his hands push my back.

I smiled, 'How sweet of him.'

Mitsuba went to the uneven parallel bars beside each other, lifted herself up and did a few flips whole Shinoa sat on a nearby bench.

"I haven't really done anything special in the human world, so there's not much to talk about me," I spoke.

"I don't care if we know the basics, tell us anyway. I wouldn't mind listening to your voice any day," Yu said to me.

My eyes slightly widened, "Umm, okay? My name is Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, you can call me Sayo. I'm seventeen years old, I'll be eighteen..oh..*chuckle* I'm already eighteen. I forgot werewolves age quickly, but remain young in appearance for 100 years. Uh..my split personalities have merged...?"

'Does that mean...I don't have to do _it_ with them? Oh, thank goodness! There was another way!'

"Um...I can be shy sometimes, and becoming friends with others is hard..well, depending on my mood. I've come to like human activities, such as swordsmanship, drawing, listening to calm music while sipping tea and reading books, and cooking and baking."

"Compared to what Mika and I do, that's really interesting. We have a part-time job as baristas at a cafe. When we have a free day or after school, we go to the gym to workout. Mika is better at cooking than me due to a friend of ours from the Hyakuya Clan that he learned from," Yu explained.

I bit my bottom lip, 'I never payed attention to a guy's muscles until now. The sudden change must be because they're my significant others.'

"Yu isn't really good at anything particular, but starting fights; although, he does put effort into whatever he hasn't done before," Mika told me.

Suddenly, the swing I sat on stopped and was slowly pulled back. Looking up, I saw Mikaela leaning down to my face.

Feeling heat rise in my cheeks, I knew he was about to kiss me, so I puckered my lips a little bit.

Instead of doing what I thought he was going to do, he actually kissed my forehead.

"Hey! No fair, Mika!" Yu whined.

He chuckled and leaned up from my face, "You'll get your turn soon, Yu."

"U-um, what about you two, Shinoa, Mitsuba?" I asked them, trying to change the subject.

"There's nothing interesting to tell, we were raised to serve and obey Alphas Yuichiro and Mikaela," Mitsuba spoke.

I got up from my swing, concern written on my face, "Surely, there must be something you did aside that didn't apply to them or was always interested in something?"

Shinoa looked like she thought about it, "Hmmm...I always wanted to wield a scythe..?"

I sweat dropped, "Not the most normal hobby, but okay! And you, Mitsuba?"

Her cheeks turned light pink, "You..you won't laugh at me..if I told you?"

"No, no. It's something you would like to do, so of course I'm not going to laugh. I wouldn't laugh even if you said, "I don't swing 4D's way, only 2D."

"What does that even mean?" Yu asked me.

"You needn't know of that!" I spoke quickly with a closed eyed smile.

"W-well..I want..I want...t-to find love!"

"To..find love? *Smile* My advice to you is that you don't have to find that; a female shouldn't have to find love, it's the male who should be doing that because he never knows that the closest female to him could be his true love."

Her eyes began to sparkle, then she kneeled, "Such wise words, Lady Sayo! It's no wonder why you were given to the Alpha males, you're so kind and compassionate!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of my head as I made a closed eyed smile, "Uh, thank you very much? Now, get up before you make a scene."

Before she could, we heard something drop on the ground.

Looking towards the entrance to the park, we saw a familiar brunette, who dropped his bag, and pinkette.

"L-Lady Sayo?" Yoichi questioned in bewilderment and shock.

"Alpha males?" Kimizuki questioned with a disbelieving expression.

'Damn it, I didn't realize how much time had passed by us..'

"Wow, this just made our job easier. Instead of us coming to them, it seems they've somehow come to us," Shinoa spoke with a amused grin.

"We found you because we have senses-and abilities-of a werewolf. We won't pretend as if we don't know what you're talking about. Telling you what we know would be easier," Kimizuki explained.

"We had a hunch that Sayomi, Shinoa, and Yuichiro were somehow connected with werewolves by how you three acted yesterday, but bow we know it's all of you," Yoichi spoke.

Kimizuki's eyes narrowed, "We know that our families had something to do with a history of werewolves, that info was entrusted to our sisters-though I am the oldest in my family and Yoichi's the youngest in his-because they were meant to be Lunas, but died by getting attacked by some stray Hyakuya clan werewolves before it could happen."

"Do we hate the Hyakuya Clan? Well, at first, we did, but came to the realization that they were kicked out of your clan because of their disobedient actions."

"What happened in the past has nothing to do with us. We didn't ask to be hated because of the Red Moon incident. We only wanted peaceful lives and to find our Luna, so we can make her happy," Mikaela spoke.

"It's true; my parents didn't want me to be their Luna because of the Red Moon. That's all in the past, that was before our time, and we can't do a damn thing about it. So, let's just move on, instead of lingering in the past.."

"Agreed," Mikaela agreed with me.

 _*Silence*_

"I don't know about you guys, but I could give less of a damn, so I'm in," Yu spoke.

"If the Alpha males see no problem with it, then neither do we," Shinoa said clearly and Mitsuba nodded.

"I can't hold grudges against people for a very long time..especially if they had no physical association with a situation, because of how too nice of a person I am, so I don't mind. Shiho?" Yoichi summarized, then looked to him.

"...Fine. I'll deal with them, that's only because I'll be the odd one out if I disagree and I don't feel like getting into unnecessary fights," he sighed.

I smiled and clasped my hands together, "I'm glad we all came to an agreement!"

Looking behind me, I saw that the sun had began to set.

"We should hurry and get you to the mountains," Yu said to me, cupping my left cheek.

"We already informed your parents after you left your home. They should be there, waiting for our arrival," Mika informed me.

"There's just one teeny, tiny problem.." I said with a smile.

They all tilted their heads.

"I don't...know..how to transform into a, um..complete werewolf.."

"That's not a problem at all. You can just ride on my back," Mikaela said to me, walking towards Yu and I.

Yu pulled my face closer to his and softly rubbed his lips against my right ear.

"After the ceremony, I know something of mine you can ride on tonight~," he whispered seductively.

My whole body turned red, like a thermometer's temperature goes up.

Mika sighed, "Yu, I don't know what you said to her, but don't tease her," he told him before placing his right hand on my back and his left hand behind my thighs.

Lifting me up in his arms, I turned a darker red-if that was even possible, and Mika began to run in the direction towards thee mountains, but Shinoa ran in front, with Yu behind, Mitsuba next to him, and Yoichi and Kimizuki behind them.

'I'm the only who can't run at the pace they can because they know how to control their abilities. *Sigh* I feel worthless.'

When we approached a forest, Mika threw me up a bit and I closed my eyes out of panic...only for them to open again when I feel fur beneath me.

Mika had turned into a wolf..a very soft, mesmerizing, platinum blond wolf with curly fur and soft blue eyes.

Looking ahead, I saw a ashen colored wolf and a..dark magenta ribbon around her neck, making her look cute. Glancing behind me, I saw yellow wolf with frisky fur and purple irises. Yoichi and Kimizuki only have the senses and abilities of a werewolf, but couldn't turn into one.

Next to Mitsuba is a intimidating black wolf with wild fur and emerald green eyes. Yu noticed me staring and seemingly growled while licking his mouth-showing off his sharp teeth in the process.

My eyes widened and I turned my head forward, hiding my burning cheeks in Mika's soft back.

'For a wolf, he sure does smell good. Now, until we get there, I have to think about how I'll explain everything, with the help of my mates, parents, and cousin,' I thought, and kept thinking about deeply.

 _~Time Skip after the explanation, greeting clan leaders and members, going through the Alpha Luna Ceremony, and turning Sayo into a full werewolf cuz I'm too lazy to write it~_

I popped some bones in my back, "I'm so tired after all that almost disaster and the ceremony...Thank goodness they have hot springs here.."

Lowering my aching body into the warm, steamy water after removing my towel, my ears and tail twitched as I sighed.

I let out a small moan due to relaxation, "Hah~..mm, that hits the spot~," I muttered with a closed eyed smile.

The hot springs has a earthy smell, like lavender, and sweet peppermint-which helps open a stuffy nose.

I stared at the symbols on my forehead in the reflection of the water, 'Hm, I wonder what Yu and Mika are doing now? After everyone had congratulated us at the ceremony and we came here to another part of the mountain for..our honeymoon, they suddenly disappeared.'

"I shouldn't be worried, they're strong alphas...*Blush*..but I...I want them here with me..so they can hold me..."

"Your wish is our command," whispered a voice behind me as arms wrapped around my waist.

(From here on out, imagine it's you.)

My eyes widened in surprise, "Y-Yuichiro?! H-how did y-you get behind me?!" I stuttered in embarrassment.

He kissed my left cheek, "That doesn't matter right now~. Don't you want us to hold you?" he whispered ib my left ear.

I turned my head towards him, "Us...?"

I felt a splash of water pour on the front of my body and I turned to see Mikaela's wet locks stick to his face, pulling me close by my sides.

His eyes are filled with desire. "Yes, us~, baby girl~," he seductively whispered in my right ear and licked the lobe.

Feeling Yu's right hand rub the inside of my thigh, my thighs started to shake and my my moth made noises on its own when pushed himself against my body.

"Heh, take it easy, Mika. She's not going anywhere," Yu quietly said to him.

"I..I can't hold myself back any longer," Mikaela growled in my ear.

Yu suddenly growled, too, "Me neither. She's so £u[k;g tempting.." he whispered, grinding into me.

"*Gasp*..Ah~! Y-Yu~..."

I could feel his you-know-what against my right thigh, and the same can be said for Mika's against my left thigh.

"Haah~, a-ah~, M-Mika.."

"Prepare yourself~. We won't hold back~," they spoke simultaneously with a smirk on their lips.

 _-Yoichi's P.O.V- (Why am I doing this to the cinnamon roll?)_

After I got some information about my heirlooms, I went to the east side of the mountains, looking for a dark green, waxing gibbous moon symbol.

'It's been years since the Red Moon incident, so it's possible it could be found on something you can draw on, an old rock or a fallen tree..'

Seeing some type of smoke a mile away, I heard noises, but used my enhanced senses to make them clear to hear.

"Nghh~! Haaahh~! M-Mika~, Y-Yu~! Aaaahh~! M-more..mnn~!"

"$#;t, aah~! Y-you feel-hah~!..so, ngh-hah~, good~!"

"I-I, hah~, ah~, c-can hardly-*pant* Mmm, ahh~, control myself! "

Tilting my head in confusion at these noises I've never heard before, I was about to go explore who was making such weird sounds...

Until out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my left one.

About to scream, a hand was placed over my mouth and I glanced up to see one of my former teachers and an elder of the Hiragi Clan.

He let go of my mouth and dragged me away from the noises.

"Shinya? What are you doing here?"

"Such lewd things are not good for the ears of such an innocent cinnamon roll...*mumble* and we'd like to keep it that way..."

In the end, I was still confused.

(I know it was a long Special Arc with small scenes between Yu, Sayo, and Mika. I just got really into the story line. A book I'm going to end called "Grimm" centers around a wolf hunter Little Red Riding Hood and her cunning Big Bad _Wolves~_! Check it out if you want to.)


	8. Links to Images

Since Fanfic won't let me (or anyone for that matter, we should protest, lol) upload url links to my stories, but my DocX (what kind of bull$#;+ is that...?), I'm just going to put spaces between the words; make sure you put it altogether and you should know there are no commas between **H** yper **T** ext **T** ransfer **P** rotocol **S** ecure. If you have any trouble, just DM me.

* * *

 **SERAPH**

Sayomi: h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn . shop ify . ("com") / s / files / 1 / 0318 / 2649 / products / 619 ai KZA-cL_large . jpeg ? v = 1416676670

Chapter 2's outfit: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . d h resource ("dot com") / 0x 0s / f2-albu-g5-M01-F5-75-r B VaI 1j BF a WAZYZ g AAD e 65 RX f VI 460 . jpg / bleach-inoue-orihime-cosplay-halloween-costumes . jpg

J.I.D.A uniform/imagine she has the same emblems Yu has: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . traditional chinese clothes ("dot com") / wp-content / uploads / FMS-15160BB-Green-trim-black-lace-short-sleeve-cheongsam-dress-001 . jpg

 **ANGEL OF SALVATION**

Ryota: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg ("dot com") / 236 x / 49 / 8 e / f 9 / 498 ef 90 e1eb 2 cb 7f 9bc 58 f 590 f 270 f 20- -lighter-hair-anime-boy-hair. jpg

Estelle: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . wallpaper maiden ("dot com" "right slash") image / 2016 / 06 / 25 / anime-girl-staff-mage-blonde-long-hair-anime-1684-resized . png

 **SAVIOR**

Sayomi's battle outfit #1: h, t, t, p, s : / / img 00 . deviant art baa 8 / i / 2016 / 262 / 2 / 5 / _closed_auction_adopt_outfit_255_by_cherrysdesigns-dai3fvj . png

Sayomi's short hair: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 5c / bc / 64 / 5cbc 641141 ebff 8d 11b 53e 27de 37a 068 . jpg

 **QUEEN**

Sayomi's shoulder length hair; yet, it grew just like Krul's and Ferid's, but it takes a little longer because she's part human: h, t, t, p, s : / / dzt1 km7 tv28 ex . cloud front . ("net") / u / 259110175028281344_35s_d . jpg

Sayomi's battle outfit #2: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . deviant art ("dot com") / cherrys designs / art / closed-Auction-Adopt-Outfit-325-656628866

Sayomi's "Encounter" chapter outfit: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg ("dot com") / 474 x / 41 / 0f / 94 / 410f 940 1a 222 6a 740 730 c9 3585 ee9 2b 3 . jpg

Sayomi's battle outfit #3: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . deviant art ("dot com") / cherrys designs / art / closed-Auction-Adopt-Outfit-428-676502754

* * *

Took a damn hour and fifteen minutes to get this right. *Sigh*


	9. New Moon

_I was a vampire. I am human._

 _I was a vigilante. I am a Queen._

 _I was alone. I am surrounded._

 _It feels nice._

 _This world I live in where everybody_ ― _no matter country, culture, ethnicity, race_ ― _now gets along._

 _Is this God's experiment Tawfiq was talking about to Suri?_

 _The perfect world pf peace?_

 _The perfect world of happiness?_

 _The perfect world of worshipping Him in some way, but in each individual's own way?_

 _Who knows? The unknown should be left alone. And honestly, who am I to care now?_

 _I've done my part in this world._

 _And now...it's time I do my part for my family members, and the new ones._

 _Love,_

 _Queen Sayomi Seraphina-Lumina Kiiro-Hyakuya Shindo_

(I am done with this. *Sigh* This is one of my first stories to have this many chapters, my Black Butler story is second to this...which kinda makes no sense on how that's more favorited, followed, and what not...? Oh, well, can't win 'em all, right? Sayomi is also my very first character with the longest name. I want a second season-...or was the last series to come out a part of the first, which creates a whole 1st season...? Second or third season, I don't care, I *in SpongeBob's voice* _IIII NEEEEED IIIIT!_

Also, I've been thinking about turning my Book of Requests into some Random Stories. I'll keep the requests from others inside, it's just that I don't want to see that book go to waste. So the book will be contained with whatever pops up in my head and is only good for 1 chapter. I already wrote two Adventure Time and Hellsing, I'm beginning on a connection with Final Fantasy XIII and XV. That reminds me, I gotta work on _Those Nights That Keep Me Thinking_.

Anyway, back to OnS, *grin* how many hopes[—pun not intended—]have I broken by not making YuNoa happen, but hinting at GureShin? I mean, Guren and Shinya may or may not be together, think what you will on that. The reason I made this fanfic was because I fell hard for this anime/manga, just like the first time I saw Mika on the front cover of the 2nd volume in the library that day... I intend on drawing that image of him when I have the time and patience. Seraph of the End is also one of the few animes/manga that made me not stop watching/reading anime/manga in 2015—along with Attack on Titan, Gankutsuo: The Count of Monte Cristo, Black Butler, Kamisama Kiss [Tomoe and Sebastian are just—yaaaas, girl, yaaaas!, and Free! Iwatobi Swim Club [yo' gurl couldn't look away from them abs on ep. 1].

Yep...I almost gave up on it 'cause nothing seemed good anymore, like in my childhood with Bleach, FMA [Brotherhood was better, Idc what anyone says, Inuyasha, School Rumble, etc.

I thank Takaya Kagami for encouraging me, and hopefully, we get a confirmation from him that 2nd/3rd? season is coming soon. And I thank all of my audience for reading and enjoying this. Now, to go work on Eternally Free and end that...)


End file.
